


SHATTERED WORLD

by Mystic75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75
Summary: {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.Not cannon.  -Demon Dean- Deanmon-
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, DemonDean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 90
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own any characters from the Supernatural Series and I am not profiting from this work.**

**{Y/N} = Your Name**

**{Y/N/N} = Your Nickname**

**Personal Note: This is my first foray into writing fanfiction, so please, keep that in my when you read this. If you are triggered by graphic depictions of rape and violence, PLEASE don't read this!!! I do not condone either action. There is also a lot of swearing, so be warned.**

**So let's get started, shall we?**

***************************************************************

{Y/N} never thought her life would end this way. Ever since the Winchesters took her in after her entire family was slaughtered by a pack of vamps, she knew she wouldn't die a normal everyday death. But she never in a million years thought she'd be running for her life from the one person she trusted to keep her safe.

"{Y/N}!", Dean called in a sing song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" A shrill cackle echoed through the bunker, bouncing off the high ceilings and concrete floors. The handle of his hunting knife banging off the walls as he went.

Trying to find a hiding place in the bunker was nearly impossible! All of the furniture was Victorian style wooden chairs and couches with no giant cushions to hide behind. She finally opted to hide under Dean's own bed, hoping that he would never think she had the nerve to hide there. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to quiet her heavy breathing. Her heart thudded in her ears and threatened to burst from her chest. Cowering under the large bed, gave {Y/N} time to reflect on the events that led her to this place.

After the brothers killed the vamps that killed her family, {Y/N} begged them to let her stay, doing things that they hated doing, like cooking and cleaning. Eventually, Sam let her help him with research on their cases. Even Bobby had to admit that {Y/N} was becoming a real asset to the Winchesters.

It took Dean longer to warm up to the idea of having a 16 year old girl living with 2 grown men, but {Y/N}'s witty and crass humor, which reminded Sam of a certain brother he knew, slowly wormed it's way into Dean's heart. Sam would come home from a supply run to see her and Dean vegging out on the sofa in front of the TV watching some action movie that he never thought teenage girls would be interested in. Within only 4 short months, it seemed Dean had found a kindred spirit in a girl that was petite(a foot shorter than him) and almost half his age. Which made this day's events so hard for her to wrap her head around.

When Sam and Dean returned from a month long hunt, Dean seemed off. Dean always greeted her with a giant bear hug and a kiss on the top of her head. Along with a "How ya doin' Shorty!" But Dean was quiet and aloof.

"Dean, are you OK?", {Y/N} asked, concerned for the big lug.

"Fine, {Y/N}", Dean said curtly walking passed her without even looking at her. {Y/N} knew something was wrong. Dean hadn't called her by her real name in 2 solid months. He always used her nickname or one of his millions of pet names for her. 'Sweet Cheeks' was his personal favorite. She could tell he was in a foul mood. Rage just radiated off of him. She had never seen Dean so agitated. When Dean stalked to his room and slammed the door, {Y/N} flinched.

{Y/N} was truly scared for her best friend. She turned to the younger brother and whispered, "What the hell happened out there, Sam?" She glared at him accusingly. Horrible scenarios ran through her head in the few seconds it took for Sam to answer.

"I wish I knew, {Y/N/N}!", Sam nearly shouted back at her, before catching himself and whispering back. Sam was just as confused by Dean's behavior as {Y/N} was. "The day after we ganked that werewolf in Columbus he disappeared on me". Sam was pacing around the living area running his fingers through the hair that fell low over his collar. "He was gone for over 2 week and then just showed back up at our motel room like he had only gone out for a burger. He wouldn't tell me where he'd been or why he wouldn't answer my million phone calls!", Sam ranted at {Y/N} without looking up at her as he paced.

"Why didn't you call me, Sam?", {Y/N} asked as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop a shiver from creeping up her arms. Her {Y/E/C} eyes glistening with tears that she refused to let fall. If she fell apart, Sam was sure to follow and she didn't think she could handle that.

"I thought I could handle it!" Sam responded, a little too loud. And as almost an afterthought, he added, "And I didn't want to worry you, {Y/N/N}". Sam whispered that last part so quietly that {Y/N} almost missed it. "But Dean was so angry when he came back that I was too scared to push him too hard for answers. I decided to wait until we got back to the bunker to confront him". Sam stared down at his dirty work boots and wouldn't meet {Y/N}'s gaze.

"Confront who about what, Sammy?", Dean asked from the hallway making both Sam and {Y/N} jump. Dean's green eyes bored into his younger brother's brown ones. But the expression on Dean's face was not one of malice, but one of mischief, like Dean already knew the answer to his own question. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest and the toe of one boot kicked over the other. "Ya know, Sammy, it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs", Dean drawled as he pushed himself away from the wall. That mischievous smirk never left his face. If anything it only grew wider as he walked into the room. {Y/N} took several involuntary steps backwards toward Sam. Dean's gaze finally fell on her and she froze in her tracks. That look on Dean's face terrified her so badly that she felt as if she might pass out. 

"Why did you disappear for over 2 weeks without a word, Dean?", Sam's voice finally cutting the tension that was thick in the room. The smirk instantly vanished from Dean's face as he glared at Sam. Dean's upper lip twitched like he wanted to sneer, but it only lasted a split second before his mouth pulled into a thin line. He looked back at {Y/N} with an expression that filled her with dread. Was that lust in his eyes?

"I had things to take care of, Sammy". He never looked away from {Y/N} as he responded to his brother's question. Slowly he raised his hand and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. {Y/N} shivered when Dean's calloused finger touched the tip of her ear. She desperately wanted to look away, but he held her gaze for what seemed like forever before turning and striding away to his room again. {Y/N} let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and closed her eyes.

"Jesus", {Y/N} whispered to herself. But Sam heard it and placed a concerned hand on her shoulder making her flinch. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They seemed to burn her flushed skin as they rolled down her cheeks and off her chin.

{Y/N/N}, are you OK?", the fear in Sam's tone was very apparent. She placed her hand over Sam's and just shook her head, the tears causing her voice to catch in her throat. She wasn't sure if she would ever be OK again. Her skin crawled where Dean had touched her. Something wasvery wrong with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Sleep alluded {Y/N} that night. She locked the door and pushed a chair under the knob. That look on Dean's face as he pushed the hair behind her ear haunted her every time she closed her eyes. She laid curled up in a ball, staring at the wall. Just when she thought she might actually drift off, a loud bang had her bolting upright in her bed. She sat there listening for what seemed like hours. But after just a minute she heard yelling.

"Goddammit Dean? What the hell?" Sam's scream sounded like it was right outside her door. More banging vibrated her door almost knocking over the chair that was propped up under the knob. It was then that she realized that Dean was banging on her bedroom door trying to get in.

"I just wanna talk to her Sammy. Mind your own business", Dean's low growl sounded inhuman. "Open the door {Y/N}. I just wanna say hi". He snickered the last word. "Come on, {Y/N/N}! Don't you wanna say hi to Uncle Dean?" {Y/N} could almost see the sneer plastered across Dean's face. She trembled uncontrollably.

"Go away Dean!", {Y/N} screamed as she burst into tears. She started to hyperventilate as she scooted up to press her back to the headboard, seeming to try to disappear into the wall.

"Dean! What the fuck's the matter with you?", Sam hissed at his older brother behind the door. Sam tried to grab for Dean's arm and was shoved hard against the wall by his throat. "Dean!", Sam croaked then wheezed. Dean growled in Sam's face as his green eyes melted into pools of inky blackness. Sam's own brown eyes went wide with fear and realization. Dean was a demon.

"Back the fuck off Sammy, or I will fuckin' gut you!" Dean squeezed a little tighter. Sam tried to pry Dean's hand loose, but his strength was unbelievable! {Y/N} heard Dean threaten Sam and, without thinking, she jumped from the bed, kicked the chair out of the way, and wrenched the door open.

"No Dean! STOP!! Leave him alone!!!", {Y/N} wailed. She grabbed Dean's arm that was holding Sam off his feet against the wall across from her door & vainly tried to yank Dean away. Dean slowly turned his head and glared at her with those black orbs. She screamed and slammed herself back against the wall next to her door.

"Now see what you did, Sammy?" Dean hissed low in Sam's ear. "You scared the little Bitch. But don't worry. I'm gonna take real good care of her". Dean chuckled at his own twisted joke. Sam saw {Y/N} shaking against the far wall over Dean's shoulder. He took a rasping breath before he wheezed out a single word at her.

"Run".

{Y/N} took off down the hall sobbing in abject terror. She heard muffled banging and grunting behind her, but was too scared to look back to see what was happening. She was too terrified to think straight. She just ran. But as she ran, she came to the realization that she had taken off down the hall in the wrong direction putting Dean between her and the exit.

She was trapped.

Now as she trembled under Dean's bed, her guilt at leaving Sam alone with the demon ate at her. Was Sam dead? Had Dean left him bleeding and in pain somewhere? Just the image of Sam dangling from the wall under Dean's crushing grip made her cringe. She tried to push it to the back of her mind as she had more urgent matters to attend to at the moment. A demon was stalking her through the bunker and she knew that if he caught her, she was done. As if on cue, she heard that voice that chilled her floating down the hall and into the room where she hid.

"Oh, Sweet Cheeks!" Dean sang out in an overly sugary sweet voice that made {Y/N}'s stomach turn. She saw his boots stop just outside his bedroom door and squeezed her eyes shut. "Come on out, baby! I'm not gonna hurtcha! I promise!" He snickered at that last line. He slowly crept into the room like a lion stalking an injured gazelle. "Are you in my closet?", Dean wondered aloud, yanking the closet door open. "Nope, not in there!" He scratched his head and tapped his chin with the flat of the blade. "Where could she have gone?" He was taunting her. He knew where she was and she knew he knew. He ran the sharp edge of the knife down his tongue before sheathing it back on his hip. In a blur, Dean was on his knees, yanking {Y/N} out from under the bed by her arm. He held her close to him by her wrists with a bruising grip. He leaned close to her ear with a wicked grin and whispered 3 words that shattered her world.

"Time to play".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Dean held {Y/N}'s wrists so tightly that she cringed and had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. He pulled her closer until their noses nearly touched. Dean inhaled deeply through his nose like a bloodhound picking up a scent trail. He moaned with delight as if he had just tasted the most delicious dessert.

"I can smell your fear, Princess", Dean muttered breathlessly, closing his eyes. He let go of one of {Y/N} wrists only to grab the back of her head and bury his face in her hair. He couldn't get enough of that sweet smell of terror. She squirmed and tried to back away from him only to have him grab a fistful of her hair and yank her flush with his body. {Y/N} groaned from the tight grip he had on her hair. She could feel some strands pull free from her scalp. Dean ground his hips into her. His obvious erection rubbing her stomach made bile rise into her throat.

"Dean! Please let me go! You're hurting me!!", {Y/N} wailed. Dean ignored her and turned her head to the side and started kissing and nibbling the skin just below her ear. She whimpered at the feeling. It didn't feel good, it just made her feel dirty and used. She shoved against him with her free hand but he never budged an inch. He was too strong. She panicked when he tried to pull the collar of her tee-shirt down. Her leg shot up and her knee connected with his groin. All the air rushed out of Dean as he grunted and fell over backwards, losing his grip on her hair. {Y/N} wasted no time fleeing the room and taking off down the hall back towards the exit.

"Son of a Bitch!", Dean snarled, cupping his balls with both hands. "Come back here you little cunt!", he screamed, holding onto the wall to help him get back on his feet. Drawing his knife, he staggered to the door. "I wanna see what your insides look like, you Bitch!!!", his voice continued to rise in pitch until it cracked under the stress. "FUCK!", he screeched as another wave of pain hit his balls, doubling him over. {Y/N} flew down the corridor and nearly tripped over Sam lying half propped up on the wall. There was a large blood splatter on the wall above his head that ran down to the floor. Sam's head was just a mass of blood soaked hair. His head hung limply forward with his chin resting on his chest. It appeared that Dean had bashed Sam's head against the wall repeatedly.

"Sam?", {Y/N} whispered. "Sam! Please wake up!" His chest rose and fell, so she knew he was alive. She shook his shoulders more harshly than she intended to causing his head to lull to the side. Sam groaned and his head rolled backwards to rest on the wall. His eyes fluttered open and then rolled around trying to focus on {Y/N}'s face. "Sam, you have to get up! He's coming!!!", {Y/N} hissed at him, trying to pull him up.

"{Y/N/N}, you have to get out of here before he finds you", Sam croaked. His throat was raspy & sore and searing pain was shooting through the back of his head. One of his eyes was swollen almost completely shut and his right arm hung at a weird angle. "I can't protect you. You have to go! NOW!!!" Sam had spent the last of his energy screaming the warning in her face, making her flinch. "Sam....", {Y/N} began to protest. "Please", he whispered weakly. Just as she rose to her feet, Dean's booming howl of rage echoed down the hall. Sam and {Y/N} both looked up at the same time and they both had the same look of terror on their faces.

"You're fuckin' mine now, Bitch", Dean growled as he slowly stalked toward where {Y/N} was frozen in fear. Dean was only a few feet away when {Y/N}'s legs finally responded to the signals coming from her brain and she turned to run. But, unfortunately, her legs got those messages too late. Dean grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to the ground so forcefully that all the air was knocked from her lungs. She was dragged backwards by her hair as she desperately tried to draw shallow breaths. She wheezed and coughed while trying to pry Dean's hands from her hair.

"Dean! Please don't hurt her! She's your best friend!!!", Sam begged. He tried to stand up, only to fail miserably, landing hard on his backside. Sam dragged himself forward a few feet before falling back against the wall, too week to move anymore. Sam's head was swimming and he felt as if he might vomit. Dean paused, turning to look back at Sam, when he burst into hysterical laughter.

"You think this little piece of scum is my friend?", Dean said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "I never wanted a friend! I wanted what's between her legs, Sammy". Sam cringed and looked away. "And now I can take what I want", Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his younger brother. Dean continued to drag {Y/N}, kicking and screaming, by the hair down the hall back toward his bedroom. "Since you liked my bed so much, Baby, you can help me break it in", Dean sneered down at her.

"DEAN!!! NO!!! THIS IS NOT YOU!!!", Sam tried to get through to his older brother as he dragged himself forward on his good arm. He only made it about 10 feet before his arm gave out and he crumpled to the floor on his face, sobbing. Sam could do nothing as {Y/N}'s hysterical screams tore him apart.

"OH, IT'S ALL ME, SAMMY-BOY! IT'S ALL ME!!!", Dean called back over his shoulder as he hauled off his prize. With {Y/N}'s hair in one hand and his trusty blade in the other, he started to whistle a happy tune that only he knew. Her screams could still be heard echoing through the bunker even as Dean dragged her into his room, slammed the door behind him, and locked it.

Sam laid there on the cold floor and listened to {Y/N}'s world shatter, powerless to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Dean dragged {Y/N} into the room and threw her at the bed. She tried not to stumble as she flew, but fell head first into one of the posts at the foot of the bed, splitting her left eyebrow open. Seeing stars, she tried to crawl away from him on all fours. She only managed to crawl a few feet before he was on top of her, pinning her to the floor on her belly. He grabbed her by the hair once again and yanked her head back so he could whisper in her ear.

"You're going to regret that knee in the balls, Sweetheart". He practically purred as he licked the shell of her ear making her shrink away from him. He chuckled as he ground his erection into her backside. {Y/N} sobbed into the soft carpet as he whispered all the vile things he was going to do to her. "I'm gonna make you scream, {Y/N/N}. I'm gonna fuck that virgin cunt till you bleed. I've wanted you for so long, but I was too much of a pussy to take you. But, I'm not that guy anymore. I'm gonna slam your ass so hard you'll be begging for me to take your snatch instead". Each word ate away at her soul and left her empty inside.

"Please Dean, don't do this", {Y/N} begged. "You're my friend!!!" Dean suddenly flipped her onto her back, pinning her arms over her head. "You have to fight it, Dean! Please!!! Deans bottomless black eyes suddenly shifted to his natural green eyes and he squeezed them shut, groaning and shaking his head. He seemed to be warring with the darkness inside of himself. When he opened his eyes again, they were flipping rapidly back and forth from pitch black to his beautiful green.

"{Y/N/N}.....Argh.....I can't.........!!!", Dean snarled and dropped his head onto {Y/N}'s chest, panting heavily. She looked relieved. Was he fighting his demon? Could he beat it? His shoulder's were heaving up and down as if he were sobbing. She wanted to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder, but he was still gripping her wrists tightly.

"Dean?", {Y/N} murmured softly. "It's OK. We can help you. Please let us help you". Dean raised his head slowly to look at her. What {Y/N} saw on his face was not grief. He was not crying. He was trying to hold back peels of laughter. He barked a full on belly laugh in her face. Her relief and sympathy for him evaporated in an instant.

"GOTCHA!" Dean nearly doubled over with mirth. "Oh, Sweetheart, you just don't get it. I am not possessed by a demon. I AM THE DEMON", he purred again like he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. {Y/N} really started to fight now, but as she started to struggle, Dean hauled her up by her wrists and flung her onto the bed. She tried to scramble off the other side, but he grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her back towards him. "Can't have my new toy getting away", he mumbled absently to himself. Grabbing her wrists again, he dragged her up to the head of the bed. Holding both her wrists in one hand, Dean leaned over and pull a set of handcuffs out of his night stand.

"No,no,no,NO! DEAN PLEASE!!!!", {Y/N} screamed. Slapping a cuff on one wrist, Dean slid the other through a slat on the headboard and slapped it over her other wrist. She pulled futilely on the cuffs and sobbed. Dean got back off the bed and started to undress never taking his eyes off of her. When {Y/N} heard him unbuckling his belt, she started to scream with a renewed vigor and thrash violently. "OH GOD!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!", she begged to the ceiling.

"GOD's on vacation, Sweetheart. He can't hear you", Dean grunted as he yanked down his jeans and tossed them on the floor. {Y/N} stopped struggling and just laid there sobbing in defeat. "That's my girl!", Dean smiled down at her. "It's gonna happen so might as well enjoy it, right?" {Y/N} didn't respond. She just stared up at the ceiling trying to distance her mind from what was about to happen to her body. Dean grabbed his knife and climbed back on the bed. Straddling her hips, he started to cut off her shirt. Tears fell silently down her face as she desperately tried to find a happy place in her head. As he started cutting through her bra, it got harder and harder to ignore. When he started to shred her pajama bottoms she was wailing. She had hopelessly lost that quiet place in her mind.

"So beautiful", Dean mused as he ran his hands up {Y/N}'s rib cage and over her breasts. He had left her panties on for the moment, his attention held by her upper body. His unhindered erection rubbed up and down her thigh as he moved. Dean sucked her left nipple into his mouth while his hand pinched and tweaked the other. He felt them stiffen into hard little peaks at his touch. "You like that, don't you {Y/N/N}?", he whispered in her ear.

"NO! STOP IT, PLEASE!!!", she bawled. {Y/N} squirmed trying to use her legs to scoot out from under him. Dean sat down hard on her thighs to keep her from sliding up the bed. He started to run his hands down her ribs and over her belly. Dean leaned over and stuck his tongue in her belly button, making her cringe and move her hips to the side trying to get away from him. He grabbed and dug his nails into her hips to keep her still. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and yanked them down her legs before she even had a chance to protest.

"So sweet", Dean breathed. He paused, with his head hovering over her most intimate place. He inhaled her scent and shuddered as his eyes fluttered closed. {Y/N} clamped her thighs together to keep him out. "Open your legs for me, Sweet Cheeks", Dean cooed. She would have thought his toothy grin was adorable before, but today it terrified her. She just shook her head and squeezed her legs together tighter. Dean breathed a sigh of frustration. "{Y/N}, open your legs or I will make you!"

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!", {Y/N} screamed in Dean's face. The anger rose up in Dean like a volcano about to erupt. He backhanded her as hard as he could. Blood sprayed from her nose as her head whipped to the side. She whimpered and tried to sink down into the mattress. Dean grabbed her thighs and wrenched them apart holding them open with his knees. She yelped when his thumb nails dug deep into the tender flesh on her inner thighs.

"If you would just listen and do what I say, this would be a lot easier on both of us", he huffed. "But I think you like it rough, don't you Sugar?" Dean reached down and grabbed her clit and twisted it mercilessly. {Y/N} screeched in agony. This was a sick, twisted game to him and he relished every second of it. He fed off of the depravity. He stuck 2 fingers in his mouth, coating them in his spit. He traced delicate circles around her now over sensitive nub. "But I can be gentle too. Just give in and enjoy yourself", he purred. "I can make you feel so good". Dean was so good at manipulating the weak. He loved to watch their resolve crumble under his will and then witness them break utterly from the guilt.

"EAT SHIT, YOU FREAK!!!", {Y/N} screeched, biting her lip to keep from moaning. Dean ignored the insult and shoved his 2 fingers into her searching for that sweet treasure that he so wanted to take from her. He smiled wickedly when he found what he was looking for. Her hymen was intact. She squealed from the pain and pressure on her virgin walls. She clenched her muscles trying to force him out. He moaned loudly as she squeezed his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them into his mouth. He shuddered violently as his arousal spiked. {Y/N} started to hyperventilate when Dean scooted closer to her core and lined himself up with her entrance. He stroked his shaft as he rubbed the tip along her folds, coating it in her juices.

"Shh, Sweetheart", he cooed at her. "Relax".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Dean's nostrils flared madly as his anticipation grew. He started to push slowly into {Y/N}. She was so tight and tensed up that Dean grunted with the effort. "If you don't relax, this is going to hurt like a bitch! Take deep breaths, {Y/N/N}. Relax", Dean murmured, rubbing soothing circles on her hips. {Y/N} tried to breathe deeply and let it out slowly. She was trembling violently. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself as Dean continued to rub her hips. The tip of Dean's cock was in her entrance so he could feel her relaxing slightly. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear softly. "Remember when I told you that you'd regret that shot to my balls, Baby Girl?"

"Wha....?" {Y/N} only just got the word passed her lips when Dean drove into her to the hilt in one massive thrust. All the air was pushed out of her lungs without warning and every muscle in her body seized up at one time. She clenched her jaw to try to hold back her scream, but she was losing that fight quickly. The groan of pleasure Dean uttered made {Y/N}'s resolve evaporate.

Sam woke with a start at the blood curdling scream that assaulted his eardrums. He knew full well what was happening. His head felt like it would split open and his brain would ooze out onto the concrete floor. He was certain that he had a severe concussion if not a fractured skull. There was blood running out of his left ear and his vision was blurry around the edges. He shoved his back up against the wall and tried to push up with his legs. Sam got half way up when everything started to spin wildly. The urge to vomit was almost too much. He just stayed still with his back on the wall and his knees bent, trying to breathe past the nausea.

"Shit, you're so tight, Princess!", Dean groaned. {Y/N} was hyperventilating again. Dean slowly started to withdraw and she thought he would pull out of her and she sighed heavily. When he pulled almost all the way out just to violently snap his hips and thrust back into the hilt again, the pain in her core was too much. The next thing she knew, she was being slapped in the face while Dean fucked her mercilessly. "Hey! Wake up!", Dean yelled breathlessly in {Y/N}'s face. "There you are! We wouldn't want you to miss your own party, would we? Sweet 16". She wailed while Dean moaned and grunted, his hot breath on her neck.

Sam pushed himself the rest of the way up the wall and stood up on wobbly knees. He took a step and bile rose up into his throat. He swallowed hard to push it back down. He leaned hard on the wall as he took another step forward. He was desperate to get to {Y/N} and he could only imagine what she was going through. He had only taken a half dozen steps, but it felt like he was running a marathon. Sweat poured down his face and he was out of breath. His broken arm swung uselessly as he walked. When Sam finally got to Dean's bedroom door, he had to clamp a hand over his mouth and squeeze his eye shut to stifle a sob. He could hear {Y/N} sobbing as Dean rutted on top of her, grunting and moaning. When he turned the knob, it would not open. Dean had locked the Door. 

"OH, FUCK, BABY! I'M GONNA CUM IN THAT TIGHT CUNT!!!", Dean's voice shook as his thrusts became sloppy. 2 more sharp thrusts and he unloaded into her. He nearly screamed through clenched teeth as his orgasm hit him in waves. He had never cum so hard in his life. {Y/N} wailed out her grief at her best friend doing this to her. Dean had been her rock, her foundation since her family was murdered. Now that foundation had crumbled with one foul thrust. Dean slumped on top of {Y/N} and moaned in ecstasy. "Damn, girl! That was so fuckin' good!" Dean reached into the nightstand and pulled the cuff key out of the drawer and uncuffed her wrists. He raised himself up to straddle her knees. {Y/N} tried to sit up, but Dean shoved her back down. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her onto her stomach.

"What are you doing? STOP!", {Y/N} wailed in confusion. Dean grabbed her around the waist and yanked her up, shoving a pillow under her hips. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!", she screamed. {Y/N} tried to raise herself up on her hands, but he grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her face back down into the mattress. When she stilled, Dean ran his hand down her spine to rest it on her right cheek.

Sam rummaged in his pockets desperately hoping he had what he needed. He frantically searched all his pockets and finally came out with his lock pick kit. Kneeling down he picked at the knob with his tools trying to listen for that magic sound. That click of the lock. Eventually, the tumbler turned over and the lock clicked open. Sam slowly turned the knob and opened the door a crack. He wanted to have the element of surprise, hoping to catch him off guard. Sam saw a very naked Dean straddling {Y/N}'s legs. He couldn't see her but he knew she was face down on the bed.

"Shh, Baby. I'll be gentle this time. I promise", Dean murmured to her, rubbing circles on both cheeks. He started to stroke himself again as he squeezed her ass cheek with his other hand. Just as he was lining himself up for the grand finale, Dean felt himself being violently yanked backwards with an arm around his throat. He went flying head over heels off the foot of the bed, landing on his stomach with the wind knocked out of him. He wheezed and tried to suck in a breath. He was up on his hands and knees trying to breathe.

"Stay down, Dean!", Sam growled at his older brother. Sam moved around the bed and saw the knife on Dean's pants. That wasn't just any hunting knife on his belt. It was the Demon blade. Sam grabbed it and gripped it tightly as Dean raised up on his knees in front of him. "What have you done, Dean?", Sam asked trying to stay calm.

"I popped me a cherry. I was about to get me some ass when you so rudely interrupted", Dean shrugged. Sam's nostrils flared as he tried to control his anger. Dean winked and shot him a wicked grin. Sam lost it and shoved the blade up under Dean's chin. Dean chuckled at the disgusted look on Sam's face. "Do it", Dean purred.

Sam was trying to hold back the tears threatening to break free. Dean started to push against the blade. "Come on, Sammy. Or don't you have the balls?", Dean snickered. Sam's gaze only shifted away for an instant, but it was long enough. Dean lunged at his brother, wrapping both hands around Sam's throat. The blade flew backwards over Sam's head, landing near the door. Dean sneered down at his brother and growled at him. "Ya know Sammy, I always knew that when it came right down to it, you were a coward". Dean started to squeeze oh so slowly. He was having fun and wanted to draw it out as long as possible.

"DEAN!", Sam wheezed. His eyes started to roll back into his head as his air was cut off. Sam saw black spots start to appear in his field of vision and the hand that was trying to pull Dean's off his throat started to feel heavy. Just as Sam was about to pass out, a lamp came whizzing through the air and connected with Dean's head. Dean slumped over on top of Sam. Sam gasped for air and looked up. {Y/N} was standing over Dean with the broken lamp clutched in her hands, panting and sobbing miserably.

"{Y/N}?", Sam croaked. "Are you alright?" She just shook her head, backing away as she continued to wail. Sam shoved Dean off of him and struggled to get to his feet. He walked slowly toward {Y/N}, trying not to frighten her anymore than she already was. He stepped in front of her with his good hand raised, showing her he meant her no harm. He slowly put his hand on her shoulder. She dropped the lamp and threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbing into his chest. Sam hugged her tight, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. His palm on her bare back brought back the realization of what happened to her and he cringed. He led her over to the bed and grabbed a sheet from it to wrap around {Y/N}'s shoulders. Sam sat her down on the edge of the bed and stood up.

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!", {Y/N} wailed hysterically, grabbing Sam's wrist. She started to hyperventilate and Sam hugged her tight to him again.

"I'm not leaving you, {Y/N/N}. I have to get the demon cuffs from Dean's duffel". She nodded and Sam stood back up and moved to the other side of the room. Finding Dean's bag, Sam got the cuffs and moved back over to where Dean still lay face up on the floor. Sam rolled Dean over on his stomach and not so gently cuffed his hands behind his back. Sam sat down hard on his butt and heaved a heavy sigh. He sat there with his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. After a few hard breaths, Sam reached into his pocket and dialed. "Hey, Bobby? It's Sam. I need you to come to the bunker. Yeah, right now. No, I can't say right now", Sam whispered into the phone, shooting a pained glance over at {Y/N} with that last sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

When Bobby got to the bunker the door was locked and nobody answered the door when he knocked. Grumbling expletives under his breath, he rummaged around in his pocket for the extra key. When he finally got the door open, the place was dark and eerily quiet. Bobby frowned. This was not a good sign. why would all the lights be off in the middle of the day?

"SAM? DEAN? {Y/N}?", Bobby hollered. "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY??!!" Suddenly, he heard unintelligible growling and snarling, that sounded like an angry Pit Bull, echo down the hall from the bedroom area. Bobby pulled his gun from the back of his pants as he crept down the hallway toward that terrible sound. As he neared {Y/N}'s bedroom, Bobby noticed that her door was open and it had fist sized indentations in it. The wall across from her door was covered in blood that had run down to puddle on the floor. "Sam?", Bobby yell whispered. As he neared Dean's bedroom, the sound was deafening. Bobby reached for the doorknob with a shaking hand.

The sight that lay before him froze Bobby's blood. Dean was writhing on the floor on his stomach, a sheet over his lower half. Sam was sitting on Dean's backside with the Demon killing knife in his hand. Sam was a mess. His hair was matted with dry blood and his eye was swollen and bruised. Sam's right arm hung limply at a sickening angle. What startled Bobby the most was Dean's eyes were black as tar. Dean was making those inhuman noises that Bobby had heard. "What.....what the hell, Sam?", Bobby stuttered.

"Ya gotta help me, Bobby!" Sam struggled to keep Dean still. Bobby rushed to Sam's side and held Dean down by the shoulders. He had completely forgotten about {Y/N} until he noticed her sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, staring at the wall, while clutching at the sheet that was wrapped around her obviously naked body. She was sobbing and rocking back and forth. Her hair was a tangled bird's nest and she had dried blood under her nose. Bobby's eyes grew wide and then he looked down at Dean struggling and snarling under him. When he looked over at Sam with a shocked expression on his face Sam cringed. And Bobby knew without having to ask what happened.

"BALLS!", Bobby growled through clenched teeth. Bobby hung his head and sighed, removed his cap and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. "Well, let's get him secured and than get you guys to a hospital". Sam rolled off of Dean and staggered to his feet. Bobby hauled Dean up off the floor. "Hand me his pants, will ya Sam?" Bobby backed Dean up into a corner of the room. He glared at Dean with pain written all over his face. Dean just smirk at the older man mischievously. "What the hell have you done boy??", Bobby nearly whined at him, his voice cracking at the end.

"Well, hey Bobby!", Dean said cheerfully. "Long time, no see! Come to join the party?" Dean gestured over towards {Y/N} with a nod of his head. "You wanna have a go? She's used, but I bet that sweet hole is still mighty tight", Dean barked in Bobby's face loud enough for {Y/N} to hear him and she flinched. Bobby reared back and punched Dean in the jaw before he could stop himself. Dean was thrown to the side against the wall. He blinked and rolled his lower jaw, wincing at the pain. "WOW! Nice right hook old man!", Dean said surprised. 

"Shut up, Dean, before I break your jaw", Bobby growled at him. Dean shrugged but stayed silent for the moment. Sam handed the jeans over and Bobby helped Dean to step into them. Bobby slammed Dean into the wall just hard enough to get his attention. Bobby held Dean, while holding his open hand out over his shoulder. Sam slapped the handle of the demon blade into his hand. "If you give me any trouble, Winchester, this knife will find a new home in you gut! Understand?", Bobby snarled in Dean's face, holding the blade against his throat. Dean's inky black orbs shifted back to his human green eyes.

"Wouldn't think of it, Bobby", Dean purred.

Bobby yanked Dean forward and moved behind him to grab his cuffed wrist. Shoving Dean out the door, Bobby pushed Dean down the hall and toward the room where Sam & Dean had taken countless demons and other monsters for interrogations. The room was bare, save for a table against the far wall, the large devil's trap painted on the floor, and a single metal chair in the center. "Sit your ass in the chair!", Bobby demanded.

"OK! Ya don't gotta get all huffy, Bobby", Dean chuckled. Dean sauntered backwards over to the chair and slowly sat down, never taking his eyes off Bobby. The way Dean was able to do this without ever looking at the chair made Bobby shudder almost imperceptibly. But Dean noticed it and his smirk widened into a Cheshire Cat grin.

"What are you smiling at Winchester?", Bobby asked as he unlocked the cuff and tied Dean to the chair.

"Oh, I don't know. Why? Do I make you nervous Bobby?", Dean winked. Bobby just snorted. Dean pulled at the bindings with a grunt. "Good knots there, Bobby. Ever think about joining the Navy?"

"Na, I can't stand those bell bottom uniforms", Bobby grumbled. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the man he used to think of as a father figure. Bobby paced back & forth in front of Dean. Dean followed him with his eyes, smirking at Bobby's distress. Bobby finally stopped in front of Dean and bent over to look Dean in the eye. "Why {Y/N}? She's just a kid, Dean??" Bobby searched Dean's eyes for any signs that the old Dean was in there somewhere.

"Why {Y/N}?", Dean repeated sarcastically. "Why not Bobby? She's got a hole, I got something to stick in it. Match made in Heaven!", Dean snickered at that last line. Bobby grabbed Dean by the throat and roared his despair in Dean's face. "SHE LOVED YOU, BOY, LIKE A BROTHER!" Bobby's hands shook Dean trying to get through to him.

"You know what I loved, Bobby, hmm"? Dean leaned in close to whisper in Bobby's ear. "I really loved emptying my balls into her tight little snatch". Dean shot Bobby a wicked grin and winked. Bobby could barely contain his rage, squeezing Dean's throat tighter for a long moment before dropping his hand and standing up to leave. Just before Bobby crossed the threshold of the door, Dean called out to him. Bobby stopped, but didn't turn around. "Now I know why Sam is such a pussy...", Dean said, smirking at the back of the older hunter's head. "He gets it from you".

Bobby left the room, slamming the door, without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Bobby leaned heavily on the door outside the room where the monster that was Dean Winchester sat tied to a chair inside a devil's trap. He had rushed to the bunker after a frantic phone call from Sam to find him almost beaten to death, {Y/N} brutally raped, and Dean a fuckin' demon! Bobby ran his palm down his face and let go a shaky sigh before pushing away from the door. Looking up, he saw Sam standing at the end of the long hallway.

"Is he secure Bobby?" Sam asked as he slumped against the wall. Bobby rushed to his side and grabbed Sam's good arm and threw it over his shoulder. His badly mangled right arm hung lifelessly against is hip. "I don't feel so good". Sam mumbled. "I think I should go to bed". He sagged heavily against Bobby.

"Fuck bed Sam", Bobby growled. "You need a hospital!" Bobby dragged Sam down the hall and toward the front door. Half way through the main entrance way to the bunker, Sam became a dead weight. Bobby struggled to keep Sam on his feet, the kid was so heavy. "Ya gotta help me out here Sam!", Bobby grunted. Sam came to and wobbled back upright. It took another 10 full minutes to get Sam out to the van because Sam kept losing consciousness. Bobby laid Sam in the back of the van as gently as he could. Sam groaned in pain and passed out.

Dean sat in the center of the painted circle that he and Sam had used countless times to hold demons, tied to a metal chair. He had so enjoyed this game with Sam and Bobby, but he was slightly miffed that Sammy had interrupted his play time with {Y/N}. It was time to get this show on the road and he knew he didn't have much time before Bobby came back in to collect her. He could have just broken the ropes easily, but he really hated this fuckin' chair. He grabbed the arm rests that his wrists were tied to and gave a quick jerk, yanking the metal chair apart. He stood up, shaking the pieces of chair and rope from his arms and stretched languidly.

"Mmmm...", Dean purred. "That's much better". He walked out of the circle like it wasn't even there. When he reached the heavy metal door, he smirked devilishly. Dean grabbed the rusty handle and yanked the door off it's hinges. He flung the heavy door across the room like it was an empty beer can. He whistled as he strolled down the hall with his hands clasped behind his back. Dean's nostrils flared when he caught the sent of {Y/N}'s fear. He closed his eyes and breathed it deep into his lungs before letting it out with a shuddering sigh as he paused outside his bedroom door.

{Y/N} was floating, lost in a sea of her own despair. She knew Dean was locked up tight but she swore she heard that terrible whistling floating down the hall and she flew into a panic, throwing herself into the corner by the nightstand. She tried to get a hold of herself, clapping her hands over her ears and chanting, "It's not real. It's not real", over and over again to herself. She was shaking violently and rocking back and forth. "Please GOD, it's not real!", she sobbed. The bedroom door creaked open excruciatingly slow.

"I thought I already told you, Sweetness", a sing-songy voice called from out in the hall. "GOD can't hear you!" A creepy giggle seemed to hang like a poison gas in the air above her as she crouched on the floor. {Y/N} trembled as she saw a bare foot come into view at the bottom of the door. When the rest of her tormentor entered she screamed. His bottomless black eyes met hers and she broke utterly. Dean's bare chest heaved like he had just run a marathon. He rubbed his belly like he hadn't eaten for a while and was famished.

"NO, NO, NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL!", {Y/N} screeched. She scrambled trying to shove herself under the bed. She only made it up to her waist when 2 strong hands grabbed her by the ankles and wrenched her back out. She clawed at the carpet trying to keep herself from sliding backwards, but he was just to strong. Dean was on top of her straddling her hips when she heard the front door slam loudly. She new it was Bobby coming for her. Dean hauled her up, turning them both towards the door. He held her close, her back against his chest, and grabbed her by the throat. {Y/N} clutched the sheet tightly around herself with one hand and gripped Dean's muscular arm with the other.

"{Y/N/N}!, Bobby bellowed from down the hall. "It's time to go, Swee..." As he ran through the bedroom door, he came to a screeching halt, the last word frozen on his lips. "What the holy hell?", Bobby huffed. Dean squeezed {Y/N}'s throat just a little tighter, making her whimper. Bobby held his hands up placatingly. "Dean, don't hurt her, please!", he begged.

Dean lowered his head into {Y/N}'s hair and inhaled deeply. "She smells so good Bobby", Dean purred. "You sure you don't want a taste?" His free hand snaked down her bare shoulder and grabbed the sheet, ripping it violently from her body in one quick jerk. {Y/N} gasped as the cold air hit her exposed flesh. Her humiliation at being completely naked in front of Bobby had her sobbing again.

"DEAN! STOP!", Bobby begged. "PLEASE STOP!" Dean ignored his pleas, only grinning sadistically at him. He cupped {Y/N}'s breast and squeezed mercilessly. She groaned in pain, struggling to break free. Dean slid his hand over her ribs, coming to rest on her belly just bellow her navel. He rubbed gentle circles on her tender flesh and Bobby looked away. The old hunter was shaking so bad that he thought he might fly apart at the seems.

"Oh, come on Bobby-boy", Dean cooed. "You know you want her. She's so ripe". His hand slide down into the dark curls at the apex of her thighs to cup her sex. {Y/N} gasped and struggled hysterically. "She's soooo HOT for it, Bobby". Dean's fingers dipped into her folds and she cringed. "She's so wet, Bobby." He moved closer to Bobby, pulling his fingers from her core to sniff them deeply. "You wanna smell her, Bobby?" He held his slick fingers out to Bobby while he snickered. Bobby shot Dean a disgusted look and growled at him. "Suit yourself." Dean pulled his fingers back and stuffed them in his mouth, sucking and licking them lasciviously. Bobby wretched into his hand as fat tears ran down his haggard face.

"Mmmmm...", Dean moaned, grinding his hips against {Y/N}'s bare backside. His hard-on was becoming almost painful, being restrained in his ever tightening jean. "You just don't know what your missing here old timer". He hugged her close, propping his head on {Y/N}'s shoulder to sneer at Bobby. "I've tasted the goods, Bobby. So trust me when I say, her nectar is OH. SO. SWEET!" He humped against her ass hard as he spit out those 3 words.

"Son of a Bitch!" Bobby screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Bobby lost control and lunged at Dean without thinking. Dean jerked {Y/N} backwards against his chest and twisted her neck just a little. "Back the fuck off, Bobby. Unless you want me to snap this little slut's neck", Dean growled. "You know I can do it Bobby!" Dean stroked the side of her neck with his thumb. He didn't need to make threats to get away, but he was enjoying this so much and it was just too hard to resist pushing the old man's buttons. Bobby was breathing hard, trying to restrain himself.

"Just let the kid go, Dean", Bobby whispered in defeat. "Let her go and you can leave. We won't chase you". Bobby pleaded with his eyes. "The Dean I knew wouldn't do this." Dean frowned, looking away. There was a moment of eerie silence when Bobby thought he might be getting through to him. The silence was broken when Dean barked with laughter, nearly losing his grip on {Y/N}'s throat.

"Wouldn't, Bobby?", Dean asked. "More like couldn't". That Dean was too much of a pussy to give into his animal urges. Thankfully, that Dean is dead". He caressed {Y/N}'s breast softly as he spoke. "I'm the new and improved Dean Winchester. No morals. No conscience. No guilt to get in the way." Dean licked the shell of her ear and sighed heavily. "I was on my way to a decent ass fuck when Sam came barging in and cock blocked me. So, we're gonna have to take this party elsewhere. Say goodbye to Bobby, Sweetness. It's time to go."

"NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA GO! BOBBY! HELP ME!!!", {Y/N} screamed and flailed her arms wildly. Dean winked at Bobby and disappeared, taking the shrieking girl with him. Bobby tried to grab her, but it was too late. He fell forward onto his hands and knees, screaming obscenities at the floor. He knelt there for a long moment praying that Sam was still unconscious in the back of the van. He didn't know if he had the courage to tell Sam that {Y/N} was gone and Dean had her. His guilt was causing a lump to lodge in his throat and he swallowed several times, trying to push it back down. He blinked back his tears and stood up on shaky legs.

Sliding into the front seat of the van, Bobby couldn't hold it in anymore. He wept bitter tears all over the steeing wheel. Bobby wasn't a crier. He just wasn't. Sam needed him now more than ever. He had to be strong for both of them. He wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve and turned the key. The roar of the engine brought Sam around a little and he mumbled incoherently. "Shhh, Sam. It's ok. Gonna get ya some help".

"{Y/N}". Mmmmmmmmm.........", Sam croak. Then he suddenly screamed out in terror, "DEAN!!! LET HER GO!!!! BOBBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He suddenly fell silent and Bobby pressed the gas pedal to the floor. He wasn't going to lose both his boys. Not today. He flew into the Hospital's main entrance, came to a screeching halt in front of the double doors, and ran inside. He grabbed a wheelchair from the lobby and hurried back out to the van. He threw the back doors open and pulled Sam out and placed him in the wheelchair as gently as he could.

"I NEED SOME HELP HERE!!!, Bobby screamed. A nurse took one look at Sam and called in assistance on her intercom. She ran over to Sam and wheeled him into the ER, Bobby following close behind. The ER doctor came running down the hall flanked by 2 nurses. They ran into one of the exam rooms and the nurse pushing Sam followed. They all worked in unison to get Sam out of the chair and onto the bed. The doctor hurried up to Sam's head and held a light in Sam's eyes. "Pupils responsive. Possible left orbital fracture", the doctor called out. He looked over at Bobby and asked, "What's his name?"

"SAM!", Bobby shouted over the noise in the room. His eyes were huge with fear. He stood on his tip toes trying to see over their heads, but there was too much movement to see more than fleeting glances of Sam.

"Sam?", the doctor called out in Sam's face. "Sam! Can you hear me?" Sam mumbled, but it was unintelligible gibberish. He palpated the back of Sam's head with nimble fingers. "There's blood coming from his left ear and a 3 cm. deviation of the left Occipital". He continued to move down Sam's body looking for injuries. "He's got a compound fracture of the right humerus."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bobby bellowed, trying to push passed the mass of bodies crowded around Sam's bed. One of the nurses ushered Bobby quickly out of the room. Bobby was frantically trying to get back in. "Somebody tell me what the hell is going on with my boy!" The nurse placed her hands on both of his shoulders trying to calm him. She looked into his eyes with a firm expression, but not an unkind one.

"sir, please calm down and I will tell you what's happening". Bobby calmed down, leaning back on the wall in the hallway. "Is he your son?", the nurse asked. He wasn't, but it was easier just to let them think he was. Bobby just nodded his head. "Well, your son has a head fracture on the back of his skull, a possible fractured eye socket and a severely broken arm. We need to get X-rays and a CT scan before we can say how severe his injuries are. Please have a seat and the doctor will come and speak to you when we know more, OK?" Bobby nodded again without looking up. The nurse placed her hand on his shoulder again and Bobby finally looked up at her. "We're doing everything we can. Sam's in good hands. Don't worry". She smiled at him and left him standing there when she walked back into the room.

"Sam......I'm sorry. I lost her", Bobby muttered under his breath. "So sorry". He removed his cap and ran his hand down his sweaty face. He never was a praying man. It seemed that GOD and Bobby had always managed to piss each other off for some reason or another. But today he didn't care. He looked up and whispered, "Please GOD, I need help".

Someone heard him, but the response came from a bit farther south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come!  
> I will be posting probably every couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

{Y/N} woke with a start and a splitting headache. The bright light above her head was shooting painful daggers into her eyeballs. She covered her eyes with a groan and tried to curl up into a ball. A sharp, stabbing pain shot from her groin and up her stomach. The pain brought the realization that what had happened to her was not just a horrible nightmare. She shuddered at the memories of her violation at the hands of the man she considered her best friend. When she tried to sit up, something pulled at her neck and she fell back onto what felt like a hard mattress.

"What the.....?", {Y/N} grumbled groggily. She reached up to feel what was holding her down. A wide strip of leather was wrapped snugly around her neck. It was a collar. There was a heavy metal chain trailing from the collar up to the headboard of the bed. She panicked, trying to get the collar unbuckled, when a voice growled at her from the far side of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!", that all too familiar voice growled from the far side of the room. {Y/N} flinched and whimpered, shoving herself back against the headboard. She couldn't move anywhere else. There wasn't much slack in the chain. "Glad you're finally awake, Baby Girl. I was getting bored", the voice chuckled as it moved out of the dark bathroom and into the light. Dean stood there watching her with an expression that {Y/N} couldn't quite identify. It was like a cross between a smirk and a sneer. His eyes were thin slits with those black globes barely visible. He was still only wearing his faded jeans.

"Dean, please let me go!", {Y/N} whined and jerked on the chain padlocked to the headboard. She was quickly becoming hysterical, clawing at the collar. She felt around the leather strap and felt a another smaller padlock holding the collar firmly in place. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she let out a quiet sob of frustration. "Why are you doing this to me Dean? We were friends! What happened to you??" Dean smirked as he stared at her. He knew this question was coming.

"It's an interesting story actually. And it's all your fault". {Y/N|'s eyes widened in confusion. "Crowley came to me after our last hunt and told me that an evil bitch named Abbadon was coming for you. See, she wanted revenge on us for kicking her demon ass. She wanted to turn you, Sweetheart, and I couldn't have that. Cowley said that the only way to gank her ass was to take on this special mark so that I could use the First Blade to kill her. He warned me about the price I would have to pay, but I didn't care." His expression was stained with dark humor. "Needless to say, I'm not the only one who paid the price to keep you safe. Not only did I kill Abbadon, but a LOT of scum that you straights would call innocents".

"NO! Please tell me you didn't do this to yourself just for me!", {Y/N} begged. "Was I worth all of this Dean?? Worth all of the killing???" Dean paced the floor in front of the bed, staring at the floor. Finally he looked up at her with an almost sympathetic expression on his face, his eyes that perfect green again before looking back down at the floor. But {Y/N} had seen him use emotion to trick her and Bobby before, so she was far from trusting that this time would be any different. He began to pace once again.

"The old Dean seemed to think that you were more important to him than anything in the world", Dean stopped, turned toward her, and murmured without looking up from the floor. His jaw twitching against his clenched teeth and his hands were balled into tight fists. He started to breathe heavily through his nose.

"H-he was important t-to me too", {Y/N} stuttered as the tears started to flow again. She kept her eyes on his face until he eventually looked up to meet her gaze. That same sympathetic expression was on his face. He walked slowly towards her and knelt down so he was at eye level with her. Dean leaned in closer and she tried her best not to flinch away from him. He reached up and cupped her chin, caressing her bottom lip. {Y/N} shuttered from the contact.

"Oh Honey, I am glad that I saved you", he whispered. "Otherwise, how could I have ever found out what a good lay you are!", Dean snickered and his eyes melted into dark pools. {Y/N} jerked her face out of his hand and turned away from him. He had proven her right once again and she was kicking herself mentally for falling for it AGAIN! Dean laughed and stood back up to pace the room again.

"To make a long story short, I got myself ganked by an angel named Metatron, but the First Blade brought me back. Now I'm NEW & IMPROVED!!!", Dean spread his arms wide as he showed himself off. "Hell! I'm practically a god!!!" {Y/N} refused to look in Dean's direction at all and it was starting to piss him off. He stalked over to the bed and grabbed her by the back her head, his fingernails digging into her scalp as he gripped her hair tightly. {Y/N} grunted through gritted teeth as he wrenched her head around to face him. Dean grabbed her throat with his other hand and squeezed.

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU! YOU GOT THAT, YOU LITTLE WHORE???", he screamed in {Y/N}'s face, making her flinch and try to pull away. He only squeezed tighter. She started to wheeze and claw at his hands in a vain attempt to make him let go. Her vision was starting to go fuzzy around the edges and her arms started to get heavy. When her eyes rolled back in her head, Dean finally let her go, slamming her head down into the mattress. {Y/N} gasped and coughed with her hands rubbing her throat.

I-I'm s-sorry! PLEASE!!", {Y/N} croaked hysterically. "PLEASE don't hurt me anymore!" She curled into a ball and hugged her naked body as tightly as she could. "I wanna go home. I wanna go home.", she chanted. "I just wanna go home". Dean leaned over her and whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"You ARE home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short. Will try to post another later today.  
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Bobby had been in the waiting room for hours, pulling out what little hair he had left, when the doctor finally walked in the door. Bobby jumped to his feet when the doctor stopped in front of him. "Please tell me ya got good news, Doc!", Bobby was frantic for answers. "How's my boy?" The doctor smiled warmly, placing a comforting hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Sam's gonna be OK. He has a fractured skull, but it's not as bad as we feared. He has a small amount of blood on his brain, but it's minimal and should resolve itself in a week or so. He has a pretty bad concussion, but it could have been worse. Sam got lucky in that respect", the doctor said quietly. Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. "He doesn't have a fractured eye socket, just badly bruised. He had an open fracture of his right arm, but fortunately, he won't need surgery. He is very fortunate that his brachial artery wasn't severed. The break was clean and we were able to set it without too much trouble. We cleaned and sutured the wound. He won't be able to be casted until the wound heals enough to remove the stitches. We have him in a temporary splint for now. He is on antibiotics to prevent infection".

"Thanks, Doc. Can I see him?", Bobby croaked, his voice thick with unshed tears. The doctor led him to a quiet, dimly lit recovery room and silently left Bobby alone as the door clicked shut. Bobby instantly regretted asking to see Sam. The young hunter looked utterly broken. Thick bandages covered most of Sam's head and his right arm was encased in a heavy black contraption with straps to keep in immobilized. His face was swollen and covered in dark bruises. There was an oxygen tube under his nose and an IV stuck in the back of his left hand. Sam looked like he had been hit by a city bus! Bobby had to clap a hand over his mouth and squeeze his eyes shut to keep in a sob. The Winchesters had been in tough scrapes before and had taken their share of lumps, but neither of them had ever taken a beating like this from their own brother.

Bobby crept closer and gently grabbed Sam's hand in his. Even though Sam was a giant of a man(well over 6 feet tall), Bobby thought he never looked so small and fragile. He was conflicted. Bobby loved both boys like they were his own, but he was facing the real possibility that he would have to kill one of them. He had been a hunter for decades, but nothing he had ever experienced doing the job had prepared him for this and he honestly didn't know what to do. Bobby felt Sam squeeze his hand and his eyebrows twitched. "Sam? SAM! Can you hear me?", Bobby asked, squeezing back.

"Mmmmmm... Bobby?", Sam croaked weakly. His eyes fluttered open and then squeezed shut again trying to focus. He licked his dry, chapped lips. His tongue felt like a wad of cotton. "Where...where am I?" Where's {Y/N}? Sam tried to sit up and Bobby pushed his shoulders back down on the bed. Sam groaned loudly writhing in pain. He glared at Bobby waiting for answers when they didn't coming right away.

"You're in the hospital, Sam. Please lay still. You have a fractured skull, a bad concussion, and a bad broken arm, but the Doc said you're gonna be OK.", Bobby rambled. "Not to mention you're covered in bruises! You just gotta stay..." Sam interrupted him before he could say another word.

"Where's {Y/N/N}? Is she OK?" Sam's watery eyes bore into Bobby for a long moment until, finally, Bobby had to look away. What was he supposed to say? "B-Bobby?", Sam stammered. "WHERE'S {Y/N}!", Sam's abrupt outburst made Bobby flinch and his jaw twitched. He didn't want to have this conversation. Bobby'd give anything not to have to have this conversation. "BOBBY!", Sam screamed, clenching the old man's hand.

"HE TOOK HER, SAM! D-Dean took her...", Bobby started yelling but he ended in a whisper. Sam's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung opened. He just laid their staring at the ceiling. His lower lip quivered like he was going to cry. Bobby had been dreading this moment and he felt guilty for taking his anger at himself out on Sam. "It's my fault, Sam. I'm the one who restrained him and when he got loose, I had a chance to save {Y/N} and I fucked it up", Bobby growled out the words.

"It's not your fault, Bobby", Sam whispered. "None of this is your fault". Sam looked over at Bobby and a single tear rolled down the side of his face and into his ear. "Dean would have killed both of you had you tried to stop him". Bobby sighed and nodded in defeat. He knew in his head that Sam was right, but his heart told him otherwise. "You should go home, Bobby. Check your books. See if there's anything that you can find that may help us find Dean and cure him".

"Sam...", Bobby started to protest. He didn't want to leave Sam alone right now. He was afraid Sam would do something stupid like try to leave the hospital before he was ready. Sam wasn't as impulsive as Dean, but after what happened, Bobby didn't know what Sam was capable of.

"Please, Bobby", Sam blurted. "I promise not to do anything crazy. I just need to think, OK?" Sam's voice quivered and his breathing was shallow. Silent tears finally burst through the dam that Sam tried desperately to control. "Please".

Bobby nodded curtly without looking at Sam and turned to leave. As he reached the door and swung it open, Sam called out to him. Bobby froze there with his hand on the door.

"I can't kill my brother, Bobby", Sam's voice broke. Bobby's head dropped and he closed his eyes. The silence was deafening.

"I know, Sammy. I know". Bobby walked through the door and closed it gently.

He didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Bobby was grumbling curses at Dean as he dug his keys out of his pocket and fumbled for the right key to unlock the van. He knew that none of this shit was going to end well for anyone. His prayers seemed to turn into desperate screams as he climbed behind the wheel. Just as he reached out to close the door, a gruff voice sounding from somewhere in the dark parking lot.

"I heard you! You can stop shouting!", a familiar voice playfully growled at Bobby, making him jump.

"JESUS!", Bobby wheezed out with a gasp. He searched the darkness looking for the demon that he wanted to drive the demon blade into for years. Crowley walked into the circle of light thrown out by a nearby street light. He wore his signature black suit, black shirt, and silk tie. His patent leather shoes gleamed in the light.

"Not quite", Crowley chuckled. "He's far too uptight". Crowley strolled closer and leaned on a 'NO SMOKING' sign. Bobby found the irony of the image hard to ignore. He snorted before he could stop himself. Crowley looked up, frowned at the sign and huffed. He snapped his fingers and the sign started to smolder. The paint ran down the front of the sign just before the sign itself started to melt, dripping onto the concrete in steaming metallic puddles around the pole. Crowley smiled at his handywork. Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Crowley?", Bobby said through clenched teeth. Crowley frowned again and sighed heavily. He strolled towards Bobby with his hands clasped behind his back. He leaned on the side of the van, crossing his arms. His smirk faded and his expression became serious. Crowley looked out into the darkness as he spoke.

"God's not the only one who hears prayers, you know". Bobby just glared at Crowley like he was ready to snap the evil Bastard's neck. "And as loud as yours were, it was bloody hard to ignore. So here I am!" His Cheshire Cat grin was back and he blew Bobby a kiss. Bobby grimaced and looked away.

"Piss off Crowley, before I do something you'll regret!", Bobby bellowed. Crowley threw his hands up in the air as if in defeat and laughed as he backed away. Bobby was not in the mood to deal with yet another demon. Especially, not THIS demon. Every time Crowley popped in, he just couldn't resist goading the old hunter.

"If that's what you want, Bobby. But don't ever say that I never offered you a way out of this bloody mess". Crowley turned and strode off the way he came without a second glance, his shoes clicking loudly as he walked away. Bobby jumped out of the van and ran after him.

"What do you mean 'a way out'?", Bobby was suspicious, but he couldn't let him go without an explanation. He grabbed Crowley by the arm and spun the demon around to face him. Crowley looked down at Bobby's hand gripping his arm and back up to face Bobby, his eyes turned blood red in an instant. Bobby dropped his arm as he mumbled an apology. Crowley's eye shifted back to human eyes as he flashed Bobby a toothy grin.

Civility is key in any relationship, don't you agree?", Crowley chided. Bobby simply grunted and looked away. "Now I know this day has been difficult for all involved, but we must not act like heathens, yes?" Bobby nodded with his head down like a child scolded by his mother. "Good. Now shall I continue?". Bobby growled in reply. "I'll take that as a yes", Crowley chuckled. "You wish to save the sweet lass from the evil demon, correct?"

"Yeah?", Bobby grumbled.

"And you wish to rescue said demon from himself, correct?" Bobby wasn't sure where this was going and he wasn't sure he would like where it ended. But he didn't have any other ideas at this point, so he would listen.

"Yeah?", Bobby repeated.

"But you have no idea where he is or how to cure him, correct?, the demon asked. This was getting tiresome to Bobby. He wondered when Crowley was gonna get to the point.

"Yes and no", Bobby retorted. Crowley gave him a curious look. "We don't know where he is but we do know how to exorcise a demon", Bobby grouched. Crowley laughed hysterically at Bobby's ignorance.

"You really have no concept of what's happened here, do you old man?", the demon said breathlessly, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. Bobby was rapidly losing his patience with this asshat clown. "Dean is not possessed by a demon. He IS a demon!", Crowley spit the words at Bobby like they were making him sick.

The demon explained that Abbadon had returned to enact her revenge for Sam and Dean's ass whooping. She wanted the girl. And that the only way to get rid of her for good was to kill her with the First Blade. But to wield the blade he had to take the mark of Caine. It worked. Dean killed the Bitch, but the mark made him crave killing. Dean was killed by the angel Metatron and the First Blade brought him back twisted and evil.

"Why did you care enough to tell Dean what was going on?", Bobby glared at the demon with suspicion. Crowley just smirked at the old man. Bobby's eyes grew huge and his rage peaked He lunged at Crowley landing a direct hit to the demon's nose. Crowley landed hard on his backside. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU?", Bobby spat. He stood over the demon with his hands balled into fists at his sides. Crowley held his bleeding nose and wobbled upright. Grabbing a handkerchief, Crowley chuckled.

"I suppose I deserved that". Crowley dabbed at his nose but made no move to retaliate. "Yes, I knew. I was hoping to get a Winchester to change sides and I knew that Dean was the logical choice. He is more reckless and hot tempered. And I knew how he felt about that girl. I wanted him to serve me, I even made him a Knight of Hell. But he refused to take orders. He is uncontrollable and uncontrollable demons are trouble. I don't want to earn a reputation for not being able to control my demon flock".

"And you don't want the competition", Bobby added, leaning close.

"Yes, there is that", Crowley retorted. "There can only be one King of Hell."

"So how do we find Dean and cure him?" Bobby sighed. He was so tired and Crowley was getting on his last nerve. "Stop beating around the bush, would ya?"

"Yes, well, I know where he is. I can take you to him", Crowley whispered, looking around as if to make sure nobody was listening. "But, curing him, that's another matter altogether. It requires a large amount of human blood purified by a priest. You must inject Dean in the neck with the blood eight times. Once per hour. When the last dose is given, You must recite this incantation", Crowley said as he pulled a slip of paper out of the inside of his suit jacket.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!", Bobby read. Bobby raised an eyebrow at Crowley. "That's it?", Bobby asked skeptically.

"Not quite", Crowley said, raising a finger. "It has to be Sam that performs the ritual".

"And why is that?", Bobby growled. He wasn't putting Sam in danger again without a damn good reason. Not in his condition.

"Because, Genius, the ritual also needs the blood of a close family member", Crowley yelled, losing his patience. "The closer, the better! As he says the incantation, Sam must cut his palm and slap it over Dean's mouth". Bobby ran a palm down his face. 'I guess that's a damn good reason', Bobby thought. He raised his arms in an 'oh well' gesture. "I can supply the blood, if you don't ask me where I got it. But you'll have to supply the priest", Crowley said.

"I know a guy", Bobby mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "How do we hold him?", Bobby asked the demon. "He walked right out of the devil's trap and all of our other wards!"

"I told you", Crowley said irritably. "Dean isn't possessed by a demon. He IS a demon! All the usual traps won't hold him. We need something older, more powerful to restrain him."

"And what might that be?", Bobby spat. He felt like he had tumbled down the rabbit hole and there was no way back.

"The strongest Enochian sigils were carved into Lucifer's cage", Crowley said. "It's our only option".

"How do you know that will work?", Bobby asked.

"I don't", Crowley replied. "This has never happened before".

Bobby dreaded having to tell the youngest Winchester about this whole sorted scheme. He hated Crowley and working with a demon made Bobby's skin crawl. And Sam having to be involved in this means that they will have to wait until he is well enough to leave the hospital. Which means {Y/N} will have to wait too. She will be at the mercy of a sadistic demon named Dean Winchester.

Sam was not going to like this. Not at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Dean sat in a chair across from the bed with the back leaning against the wall and the front legs up off the floor. He just sat there watching her with his inky orbs glittering in the bright overhead lights. {Y/N} sat against the headboard, curled into a tight ball, hugging her knees. She stared straight ahead, refusing to look in his direction. Dean sighed rubbing his stomach. She jumped when the legs of the chair thumped back down to the floor. Dean stood and stretched like a cat just waking from a long nap.

"Ya, know {Y/N/N}?", Dean muttered as he walked closer to the bed. "We never got to finish our little party". {Y/N} started breathing fast and shrank away from him when he stopped next to the bed. He slowly sat down next to her on the mattress, looking her up and down. His eyes changed back to that gorgeous green that women across the country drooled over. They just made {Y/N} shudder in fear. Dean's lips stretched into a warm smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were as cold and unfeeling as the glass eyes of a taxidermy animal. She tried to scoot away from him, but he grabbed the chain and jerked her head down into his lap. Dean leaned over her head and whispered, "I always finish what I start".

{Y/N} whimpered and tried to push his face away, Dean jerked the chain again and wrapped it around his fist, holding it tight. She thrashed around, gasping and clawing at the leather strap. "I suggest you not touch me again unless I tell you to!" He snarled in her face. "GOT THAT PRINCESS?" {Y/N} nodded quickly before his impatience exploded again. Dean ran a calloused hand down her face, from her cheekbone down to the tip of her chin. His thumb caressed her closed lips and he chuckled.

"Please Dean", {Y/N} croaked. "Don't do this". A lone tear ran down her cheek and dropped on the back of his hand as he held her chin. Dean stared at the tear for a long moment then slowly brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the hot tear off his skin. He moaned with pleasure and blood rushed to his dick making his length stiffen in an instant. Nothing that had happened so far had turned him on like this and he didn't want to waste it. Holding the chain tight around one hand, he fumbled with his belt and jeans with the other. He unzipped his pants and his erection sprang forth. Dean smirked at her.

"Polish my knob Sweetheart," Dean purred, holding his cock in her face. {Y/N} clamped her mouth shut and tried to turn away. "Open wide, Baby Girl", he laughed. He grabbed her face and squeezed until the pain became too much and she had to relax her jaw. As soon as her jaw went slack, Dean shoved his cock down her throat. {Y/N} started to gag and shove at his hips. "What did I say about touching me Bitch!", Dean growled. She moved her hands away and gripped the thin sheet covering the mattress. He started to move slowly, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting all the way to the hilt each time. She had to quickly take a breath when he was pulling back.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, Girl!", Dean moaned. "Your mouth feels so good!" He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as he move, fucking her face. He started to move faster, making it harder for {Y/N} to take a breath. Dean grunted loudly as he yanked her by the hair up and down on his shaft. "TAKE IT BITCH!", the sadistic monster screamed at her. Two more hard thrusts, Dean grunted, and came down her throat. He didn't have to ask her to swallow. She had no choice. {Y/N} gagged and her throat spasmed around his dick, pulling another jet of hot cum from Dean's cock and another moan from his mouth.

He threw her back down on the mattress as he stood up, tucking himself back in his jeans. {Y/N} rolled unto her side away from him, coughing and sobbing into the sheet. He strode into the bathroom, flicked on the light, and shut the door. He never looked back at her. {Y/N} prayed to whoever was listening for help. She never prayed before, but figured this was as good a time as any to start.

She didn't know how much more of this 'NEW & IMPROVED' Dean she could take. She wanted the old Dean back. She swore that if only the old Dean would come back, she'd forgive him. Forgive him for everything. She was desperate for this all to end. Dean came back out of the bathroom fully dressed. He pulled the chair close to the bed and straddled it, crossing his arms over the back. He laid his chin down on his arms and looked down at her.

"Gotta go out for a little while, but I'll be back soon. I'll bring you something to eat." Dean spoke to her as if the last few hours never happened. {Y/N} glared at him but stayed silent. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a set of handcuffs, twirling them around his index finger. When he finally stood up, and walked over to the head of the bed, she scooted as far to the opposite side of the bed as she could. Dean grabbed one of her wrists and yanked her toward him. He slapped one of the cuffs to her wrist, slipped the other cuff threw the metal bars of the headboard, and slapped it on her other wrist.

"What are you doing?", {Y/N} shrieked. "NO!" She tried to kick him and Dean grabbed her knees, holding them down

"Relax, Darlin'. Just a little added insurance", Dean muttered. "I won't be gone long. I promise". He jumped up off the bed and left the room. For a while {Y/N} just laid there staring off into space, but realized that was not helping anything. She needed to get her bearings. She looked around the room slowly. It was small. The walls were dingy and bare with one large window on the opposite wall with blinds covering it. It wasn't a motel room. It reminded her of an office in a warehouse or factory. There wasn't much furniture. Just the bed, a small dining table, and 2 chairs. Dean had shut off the bathroom light, so she couldn't see in.

"Well, hello there, Love", A gravely voice whispered from the corner of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Bobby made his way into the hospital to tell Sam about Crowley. Yet another conversation that he didn't want to have. He would rather face a nest of vamps with a handful of garlic and wooden stake than face Sam again with this insane plan cooked up by a demon. He knew there was going to be yelling and he was nursing the mother of all hangovers. He knew it was a big mistake to drink, but he didn't want to feel anymore. He drank until her was numb, and then drank until he passed out. His head was throbbing and he felt like he might throw up.

When he walked into the room, Sam was sitting up in the bed and a nurse was checking his IV. Sam smiled warmly at her as she chattered away at him. Bobby thought he looked better than he did the night before. He had more color and he didn't seem to be in as much pain. The nurse patted the back of Sam's hand and said her goodbyes to the 2 men. As she was walking away, the nurse looked back over her shoulder and winked at Sam. This didn't go unnoticed by Bobby. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Bobby grinned over at Sam, raising an eyebrow at the younger hunter. Sam just smirked back, rolling his eyes.

"You sure don't waste any time, do ya boy?", Bobby chuckled. Sam groaned as if to say 'drop it old man'. "I would have expected that kind of behavior from your bro...", Bobby cut himself off, horrified by what he just said. He stared at the floor with a hand over his mouth. Sam looked at the wall. It was hard to think of Dean not being here to tell Sam to quit milkin' it and get off his ass, just to then go and flirt with the girls at the nurse's station. Would they ever have that again? Sam didn't want to think about it.

"It's OK Bobby", Sam murmured. "This has been hard for both of us to accept". Sam ran his good hand through his hair and sighed. Bobby stood there for a long moment just listening to the uncomfortable silence fill the room. Sam looked over at Bobby and his eyes furrowed. "Bobby, you look terrible!", Sam said. Bobby just waved away the concern. He grabbed a chair from against the wall and dragged it over next to Sam's bed.

"We need to talk Sammy", Bobby said as he slumped down in the chair. "I got a visit from our favorite demon last night", Bobby huffed. Sam stared down at his hand for a moment before his eyes went wide. "Yeah", Bobby spit out. "THAT demon!" Bobby pulled a slip of paper out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam read it and his hands started to shake. Bobby had written all of the instructions and supplies need for the ritual underneath the incantation last night before he got sloshed. Sam gripped the paper, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits. He was seething and Bobby saw that it was about to erupt any second.

"NO!", Sam bellowed. "CROWLEY? NO! WE..WE CAN'T! CROWLEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED! YOU KNOW THAT!" He knew what this meant. He was the key to this whole plan working and that meant that {Y/N} was going to be brutalized by Dean for however long it took for him to recover enough to leave the hospital. "I saw what he did to her, Bobby!", Sam screamed. "What he was about to do to her before I walked into that room!" The tears were free flowing down Sam's face. He crumpled up the paper in his hand and threw it against the wall. "I can't...", the words stuck in his throat and he tried to swallow down the lump there. "I can't let it happen again." the words came out of Sam's mouth a strangled whisper, as he looked down in his lap.

"I don't see any other way, Sammy", Bobby said, placing a hand over Sam's. Bobby stood up and walked over to where the crumpled wad of paper landed, stooped down, and picked it up with a heavy sigh. He smoothed it out on his leg as he walked back over to the chair and tucked back in his shirt pocket. "Look, I don't trust Crowley anymore than you do and I would rather eat dirt than work with the Son of a Bitch! But, it would take me months to find anything that might help and we don't even know where Dean is! So if you gotta better plan, than spill it, cuz I got nothin'!", Bobby snapped. His head was pounding so hard, he thought that it would split open and his brains would come pouring out. He propped his elbows up on his knees and put his head in his hands as if to keep that very thing from happening.

Sam had seen the aftermath of a bender enough times to recognize a doozy when he saw one. You couldn't grow up in this family and not see it first hand. Hell, you couldn't live the life of a hunter and not see it first hand. It seemed to come with the territory. Bobby's eyes were bloodshot, his nose and cheeks were flushed, and he squinted like the light was causing him excruciating pain. Sam felt guilty for yelling at him. It wasn't his fault that everything had gone to hell.

"Bobby?", Sam said softly. The older man looked up and saw an expression of deep sorrow on Sam's face. "I will do whatever it takes to get {Y/N} back safe", Sam murmured. He let out a choked sob before continuing. "E...Even if I have to drive the d...demon blade through D..Dean's ch...chest to do it", Sam stuttered and his voice shook as he stared back at Bobby. His lower lip quivered and he tried to take deep breaths through his nose to keep from sobbing.

"Let's hope that won't be necessary", a deep voice said from the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Crowley emerged from the dark corner of the room and slowly walked closer to the bed where {Y/N} laid naked, handcuffed, and chained to the headboard. She sighed heavily with relief, almost starting to laugh. She never in her life thought she'd be happy to see a demon. She wished that it wasn't a demon standing in front of her. but she would take what she would get.

OH, THANK GOD! CROWLEY! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!", she screamed with nervous laughter, pulling at the handcuffs. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, it was pounding so hard. And her bare skin was tingling.

"GOD?", Crowley asked with a chuckle. "Afraid not, Dear. GOD seems to have taken a powder". Crowley looked down at her with his arms folded over his chest, as he stopped at the foot of the bed. The view he got of her naked body sent electricity shooting through his groin. This plan was going to be murder on his libido. Crowley looked away, shaking his head trying to rid it of images of burying his cock in her tight hole, listening to her screams. He loved to make women scream. Whether in pain or pleasure, it was all the same to him. But more often than not it was in pain. Crowley wasn't know to be gentle. He had to dominate EVERY situation.

"Come on, Crowley! Get me the fuck out of here!", {Y/N} looked at him in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed. She tugged at the cuffs trying to get him to notice them. {Y/N} licked her chapped lips, her mouth was so dry. Who knows how long she had been in this place without any food or water. Crowley saw her lick her lips and mirrored the action. But the way he did it seem more dangerous. It was like a predator licking it's chops before pouncing on it's prey.

"Sorry, Dove. I can't do that", he said. His smirk turned into an unhappy frown. She glared at him, her nostrils flaring. "Before you bite my head off, you should look closely at the headboard", Crowley said, pointing above her. {Y/N} looked up over her head and gasped in horror. Dean had carved sigils into the metal of the headboard to demon proof the bed. She looked down and saw that he had done the same to the foot board as well. Crowley looked around the bed and pointed out that the bed rails had been carved in the same fashion. "I'm afraid I'm locked out".

{Y/N} slumped back down on the mattress, breathing heavily like she had just finished running a marathon. She stared up at the ceiling looking totally defeated. For a long time she just laid there, staring off into space. It was as if Crowley wasn't even there. Crowley moved around to the side of the bed and just watched her. He tilted his head as he searched her face, wondering what she was thinking. He jumped when she turned her head and started yelling at him.

"You gotta tell Sam and Bobby where I am! I can't take anymore of this! PLEASE!, {Y/N} said, becoming more and more hysterical. She starting to hyperventilate and thrash around wildly. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!". {Y/N} suddenly looked away and whispered, "You don't know what he's done to me". From her current state, it wasn't hard for him to guess. Crowley crouched down with his elbows on his knees, leaving several inches between himself and the bed. He still had that unhappy look on his face. He let out a heavy sigh through is nose and shook his head.

"It's going to be several days before anyone can get to you, I'm afraid", Crowley said quietly. He looked to be truly sad about her predicament. But she knew Crowley too well to believe he actually cared about what happened to her. He never did anything unless he benefited from it. She broke down, turned her head into her arm, and cried. "Sam's injuries are keeping him from rescuing you right away and he has to be here if there is any chance at curing Dean". {Y/N} abruptly stopped crying, turning toward the demon with concerned eyes.

"Is Sam OK?", she said with a shaky voice. She had nearly forgotten how terrible Sam looked the last time she'd seen him. He looked like Death had him by the balls for sure. "He risked his life to save me! Crowley, please tell me he's OK!" Tears of remorse filled her eyes. She blamed herself for what happened to Sam. If she had just let Dean in when he wanted her to... But thinking about it, Sam would have defended her regardless. He was a good person.

"He'll be alright, Sweetheart", Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes. Even when he was human, he wasn't good at it. Giving comfort just wasn't his style. He was a demon! He didn't do nice! But even a demon had needs and being this close to a completely naked, very attractive woman made Crowley keenly aware of those needs. {Y/N} saw the way he was looking her up and down and glared at him. Crowley raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Sorry, Love. Just admiring the view. I must say this about the man up stairs. He does do fine work!"

"Eat shit Crowley!", {Y/N} growled and turned on her side away from him. The view wasn't bad from this angle either, Crowley mused with a smirk. He so wanted to touch her hip, just to see if it is as soft as it looks, but those damn sigils made that impossible. He stood up feeling frustrated. "Your friends will come for you", the demon murmured as he listened to her quietly sob. He turned and was gone without a sound.

It wasn't long before she heard a key turn in the knob and the door creak open. She realized that her nightmare was about to begin again when she heard a sickeningly sweet voice call out. "HONEY! I'M HOME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just broke 700 views! WOW! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please leave a comment or kudos telling me what you think. THX SO MUCH YOU GUYS!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I went back and edited this chapter to fill in some plot holes that a friend pointed out. I also gave Dean some power that he didn't have in the show, so please keep that in mind when you read this.

Dean came strolling through the door with both arms loaded down with bags and kicked the door closed behind him. He had a wide smile on his face like he was coming home to his loving wife. {Y/N} was still laying on her side facing away. He plopped the bags down on the table. Looking over at the bed, his smile morphed into a scowl. 'How dare she turn her back to me?', Dean thought to himself, as he stalked over to the bed. He grabbed her arm and rolled her onto her back harshly. She had her face buried in her arm facing away from him.

"YOU WILL NOT TURN AWAY FROM ME!", Dean screamed in her face. He grabbed her chin, squeezing it hard. {Y/N} cringed from his painful grasp. "YOU WILL FACE ME AT ALL TIMES! YOU GOT THAT, YOU CUNT?!" She nodded silently. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. Dean's face suddenly changed from a scowl of menace into a grin of mischief. His eyes melted into those endless black pools as he began to speak. "Unless, of course, I want you on your stomach under me".

"NO!", {Y/N} panted with wide eyes. Dean grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her belly and shoved a pillow under her hips, just as he did in the bunker. Except this time he didn't undo the cuffs and they twisted and dug into her wrists painfully. "PLEASE, DEAN! DON'T!", {Y/N} begged pitifully. Dean squeezed her ass harshly and then rubbed it gently with both hands. She sobbed quietly into the mattress. Dean laid over her shaking body and traced a finger around the anti-demon possession tattoo on her right shoulder blade. He licked it lasciviously and {Y/N} cringed in disgust.

"There's nobody here to save you this time, {Y/N/N}", Dean whispered. "You belong to me now". He buried his face in the back of her neck, nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh of her nape. Eventually he sat back up, straddling her thighs. "I promised I would be gentle and I always keep my promises", Dean chuckled. She could hear him fumbling with his belt and jeans and she squeezed her eyes shut. Holding her legs together with his knees, Dean spread her cheeks apart with his thumbs. He moaned at the sight of her tiny, pink, puckered hole. He wet his index finger and rubbed gentle circles around her rear entrance. She let out a strangled grunt when he pushed his finger inside passed the tight ring of muscle. She squirmed, trying to get it out. "BE STILL!", Dean growled, slapping her ass and making her yelp.

"PLEASE TAKE IT OUT!" {Y/N} shrieked. "IT HURTS!" Dean slowly pushed forward to his 2nd knuckle. She knew she should relax her muscles, but she just couldn't make herself do it. It hurt so much and that was just his finger. If she couldn't relax her body soon, she'd be in a world of hurt. She suddenly felt more pressure as another finger slid in next to the first. She gritted her teeth as sweat broke out on her face. "Please stop", {Y/N} whimpered. He started to withdraw slowly. In her exhausted state of mind she thought he was going to stop, but he just pushed back in just as slowly.

"Relax, Sweetheart. I'm trying to stretch you out a bit", Dean explained. He opened his fingers wide and she gasped. He kept them like that for a moment before relaxing his fingers and she released the breath in a huff. After a few gentle thrusts he removed his fingers. {Y/N} panted heavily, her whole body glistening with sweat. She whimpered again when she felt him scoot forward and something larger press against her opening. "Shhh...Baby Girl", Dean cooed. "Everything's alright". He slowly began to push forward and pain shot up her spine from her backside. She screeched as the pain became more intense. When the head of Dean's cock broke through that ring of tight muscle, {Y/N} wheezed and panted in pain.

He stilled with just the head inside of her to give her time to adjust to his girth. She sobbed with her face buried in the sheet. When he felt her starting to relax a bit he eased forward agonizingly slow. She was shaking so badly that for a moment he thought she was having a seizure. She was so tight that it felt like his dick was being strangled. The pain was exquisite. He clenched his teeth as he pushed on. By the time he got half way in, {Y/N} had begun to scream in earnest. The handcuffs were so twisted and tight and she was pulling so hard, that her wrists began to bleed. But Dean was beyond caring at this point.

By the time Dean was fully sheathed inside her ass, he was panting hard and covered in sweat. "OH FUCK! YOUR TIGHT!", he grunted. {Y/N} just laid there and wailed. He stilled again, but for just a moment, before pulling out quickly and slamming back in to the hilt just as fast. Dean wrapped his arms around her so he could fondle her breasts. Dean's lust pushed him beyond the ability to think rationally. His promise to be gentle evaporated as he rutted on top of her. His hips slamming against hers was almost as painful as his cock buried deep inside her. She felt something tearing inside her, but Dean either didn't notice or didn't care.

"DEAN! PLEASE! YOUR TEARING ME OPEN!", {Y/N} wailed. Dean's moans and grunts became louder as he got closer to his release. His fingers dug into her breasts, leaving nail marks in her skin. "OH GOD! PLEASE!" She screamed in such pain that the sound pushed Dean over the edge and he came violently. He slumped over her, breathing hard. {Y/N} laid under him unable to make a sound. All she could do was wheeze and pant.

"Oh Sweet Cheeks", Dean groaned in her ear. "That was the best fuck I've ever had. And I've been around!" He laid there on top of her, squeezing and rubbing her nipples for a moment before climbing off the bed. He flipped her back over on her back and undid the cuffs. {Y/N} rolled unto her side, curling up into a ball, making sure to stay facing him. But she still would not look at him. Dean walked over to the table and rummaged through the bags. He pulled out a bottle of water and brought it back over to her.

"Here. You must be thirsty", Dean muttered. She tried to sit up against the headboard but the pain wouldn't let her. She could only lean with her head on the headboard, sitting on her hip. She took the bottle with shaking hands. They were shaking so badly, that she was having trouble unscrewing the cap. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle from her, uncapped it, and held the bottle up to her mouth so she wouldn't spill it everywhere. She sucked the water down frantically. "WOAH! Slow down there, Girlie!", Dean chuckled. He pulled the bottle away before she could drink too much and make herself sick. She gasped when she looked down at herself and her thighs were covered with blood. She started to panic and hyperventilate. Dean groaned, placing the palm of his hand on her stomach. And eerie glow emanated from his hand and her skin. Dean smirked, raising his hand. "There. All better", Dean cooed like he was talking to a 3 year old with a boo-boo. {Y/N} looked at him puzzled. Even the blood had disappeared. "I like kinky sex, but I'm not into blood play".

"Thank you", {Y/N} whispered softly. She continued to stare at the floor, not meeting his gaze. Dean pushed her chin up to look at him. His eyes were soft and a playful smile played around the corners of his lips. "You're welcome", Dean whispered back. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. It wasn't forceful or desperate. He pulled back and just gazed at her with those forest green eyes. This Dean scared her almost as much as the violent Dean. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to get into her head. She looked away from those piercing eyes and shuddered.

"STOP IT DEAN!", {Y/N} growled through clenched teeth. "I'm not falling for you tricks". Dean giggled at her and stood up, walking back over to the table. He started searching through the bags again. He pulled out several fast food burgers, holding one out to her. "I'm not hungry", {Y/N} mumbled, backing away from him. Dean grabbed the chain connected to her collar and jerked so hard that she nearly flew head first off the bed.

"EAT! NOW!", Dean screamed in her face. He held out the burger again and this time she took it. {Y/N} opened the wrapping, sniffed it, and crammed it into her mouth before she could stop herself. Her stomach had been screaming at her for food and she couldn't ignored it anymore. Dean smirked at her. He walked back to the table, sat down and started eating. As hungry as {Y/N} was, It didn't take long for her to finish. She sat watching him out of the corner of her eye. The curiosity was eating away at her. She simply had to know.

"Can I ask you a question?", {Y/N} asked cautiously. Her eyes darted to his face and away again, like she was afraid he'd burn out her retina's with just a glance. Dean just grunted around a mouthful of bacon cheeseburger. She took it as a yes. "How did you get on the bed with all these demon proofing sigils carved on it?" Dean looked at her and swallowed. He smiled so wide, she thought the top of his head might fall off. Dean stood up and walked over to the bed. {Y/N} instantly regretted asking.

"I am pretty special if I do say so myself", Dean boasted, that huge smile never leaving his face. "I'm a demon, not possessed by one. As far as I know, there has never been another like me. Or it could be this", Dean said. He took off his leather jacket and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a strange mark on the inside of his right arm just below the crook of his elbow. It resembled a burn scar in the shape of a backward 'F'. {Y/N} raised her eyes from Dean's arm to his face. "I know. I'm just gifted I suppose", Dean lifted his chin in the air and flipped up the collar of his plaid shirt. The next moment Dean was looking down at her as his expression changed into a sneer. "You got any other questions you wanna ask?", Dean Growled.

"No", {Y/N} whimpered, looking away. She didn't want to see those inky black eyes anymore. She backed up against the headboard, curling into a tight ball. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face in her lap. Dean went back to finish his meal.

Nobody spoke for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Sam and Bobby both jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere. Sam let out a tremendous sigh of relief, looking for the person that that voice belonged to. Just then Cas walked out of the shadows and approached the bed. He didn't greet the men, but simply nodded at them. They understood the seriousness of the situation and just nodded back. There was a long, uncomfortable pause before Sam finally spoke up.

"Where the hell have you been Cas?", Sam whined. "Get your feathery ass over here and heal me!" Cas looked down at his feet as if he was embarrassed to be there. "Well? What are you waiting for Cas?" Castiel stepped closer to the bed before he spoke.

"I can't", Castiel said in a low voice. He wouldn't look Sam in the eye. He felt ashamed that he had not been there for his friends when they needed him.

"What do you mean you can't?", Bobby spat. "You're still an angel aren't ya?"

"Yes, Bobby, I am", Cas replied, still looking at his feet. "But I've been demoted. My superiors believe I have gotten too close to my charges. Namely, you and Dean. Castiel nodded at Sam as he spoke. "Many of my powers have been suspended temporarily. I would have been here sooner, but I was not allowed to leave Heaven during my disciplinary period".

"Disciplinary period?", Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mean they put you in time out?" Sam chuckled before he could stop himself and Bobby snorted into his hand. Cas huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Essentially, yes", Cas retorted. "My superiors think I have become too involved in the affairs of humans and feel threatened by my relationship with you and Dean. They know how you feel about angels". Sam and Bobby exchanged glances and shrugged at each other. It was no secret that The Winchesters hated Angels as much as they hated demons. Present company excepted, of course.

"How did you find us?" Bobby asked. "The sigils you burned into our ribs should have made that impossible". Bobby shot Castiel an angry glare. He didn't blame Cas for this mess, he was just mad at the hole damn situation. When Cas hesitated, Bobby's patients had run out. "Answer the damn question, angel, or so help me...!" Bobby's threat was cut short when Sam grabbed his arm lightly. Bobby shot his deadly glare at Sam before it melted into shame.

"Crowley told me where to find you", Cas broke the tension that was growing thick in the room. "He told me what you plan to do and I must agree with him. It is your best option at the moment. "Dean has power that I don't understand. If you are to get him back, we can't delay too long. If you have iron chain, I can inscribe the ancient Enochian sigils onto it. I can try to hold him long enough for you to wrap the chain around him. Unfortunately, the hard part will be up to you.

Cas sighed and walked to the window, looking out over the hospital's parking lot. A figure dressed all in black stood, leaning on Bobby's rusty old van. He seemed to be staring up at the angel. Cas nodded almost imperceptive and turned to face the hunters, only to see Crowley standing next to Bobby with his hands folded over his chest. Bobby looked to his left and jumped, nearly landing in Sam's lap.

DON'T DO THAT, YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH!", Bobby screeched. He gripped his chest like he was in an old episode of 'Sanford & Son'. Crowley smirked over at Bobby, never moving from his original position.

"Sorry, Bobby", Crowley chuckled as Bobby shot him a deadly glare. "I didn't want to be here in the first place. I have a beautiful indulgence waiting for me at home, but your winged BFF over there wanted to have a meeting of the minds. So can we get this show on the road? I'm hungry!" Crowley wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Bobby. Bobby growled in disgust.

"Where did you get that ritual, Crowley?", Sam broke in. "I've never seen anything like that before". Crowley chuckled and crossed the room to stand next to the bed. Instinctively, Bobby moved closer to Sam trying to stay in between him and the demon. Crowley noticed this and shot Bobby a michievious grin.

"Let's just say that Abbadon doesn't have very good locks on her doors", Crowley's grin reminded Bobby of the Cheshire Cat and it gave him the creeps. "We'll just leave it at that". Crowley's expression darkened and his lips pressed into a thin line. "I paid a visit to you little Dove", Crowley breathed. Everybody turned and 3 pairs of shocked eyes fell on him at once. "Before you say anything, no, I can't free her. The bed he keeps her chained to is warded by demon proofing symbols".

"Son of a Bitch!", Sam seethed. When Crowley said Dean had {Y/N} chained to a bed, he clenched his teeth so hard that he nearly cracked a few molars. His nostrils flared as he stared at his lap. Bobby stepped close and placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam closed his eyes and tried to take calming breaths. He turned to Crowley and whispered, "Is she OK?" His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"She's uninjured, if that's what you mean". Crowley stared at his feet as he spoke. Sam closed his eyes and the tears finally fell. He couldn't hold them back anymore. Bobby squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. Bobby just stared straight ahead, not focusing on anything. "She hasn't lost that fiery spirit though", Crowley said trying to lighten the mood. "She politely requested that I tell you to hurry your damn arses before she has to deal with Dean herself". It was a lie, of course. She hadn't said any such thing. But Crowley thought Sam needed to believe that {Y/N} was still fighting. Because if she broke, Sam would break too. Sam was just that type.

"Sounds like {Y/N/N}", Sam said with a snort. "She always was the strong one. Even when her family was killed by vamps and she was running for her life, she had a strength in her that was unbelievable. For a 16 year old girl, that's saying something". Sam looked up at Bobby and smiled bitterly. "Did you know that when we were back in the bunker, {Y/N} tried to defend me when Dean had me pinned to the wall? She could have stayed barricaded in her room, but she risked her life for me. A-and...I failed her, Bobby!"

"None of this is your fault Sam", Bobby glared at Crowley as he spoke. He had decided to keep the details of why Dean was a demon from Sam until after everything was over and done. He didn't need another fly in the ointment right now. If this plan was going to succeed, Sam needed to have at least a little bit of trust in Crowley.

"Well, I think I will take my leave and go have dessert", Crowley purred and winked at Bobby. Bobby grimaced in disgust, but stayed silent. As Crowley disappeared without a sound everyone heaved a collective sigh of relief. Even though they had gotten used to Crowley's shenanigans, having a demon in the room was always unnerving. Sam was the first to speak after Crowley left.

"Cas, do you think that we can trust Crowley not to screw us over when this is all through?" Castiel moved back over to the window again, but this time he look up into the cloudless sky. He closed his eyes and sighed, as he turned toward Sam again.

"No, Sam, I don't", Castiel said. "But I don't think we have any other choices right now. We can't delay too much longer. The longer we wait, the less likely we will be able to stop what Dean will do to {Y/N}. And if that happens, we are all damned".

"What are you talking about Cas?", Sam asked in a panic. "What's he gonna do to her?" Castiel's jaw twitched before he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Impregnate her".


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's violence toward the reader starts to escalate in this chapter. Be warned.

{Y/N} wasn't sure when she fell asleep, she was so exhausted. But when she awoke, she knew right away that something was wrong. For the last 3 days that she had been in this bed, she had no blanket. She assumed it was because he liked to see her naked. It had been a bit chilly, but thankfully, the weather had been warm. But, this morning, she felt a soft comforter draped over her lower half and something large and very warm pressing against her back. She looked down and saw a hand gently cradling one of her breasts. She could feel hot breath on the back of her neck. It should have warmed her, but it only gave her chills.

"Good morning, Sweetness", a gruff voice breathed from behind her. Dean squeezed her breast and pressed even closer into her back, spooning her. She felt something hard poking her in the backside and she stopped breathing. Dean started planting soft kisses on her neck and {Y/N} squeezed her neck and shoulder together trying to get him to stop. He growled in her ear and grabbed her shoulder with one hand and the side of her face with the other, prying them apart. "BE STILL!", Dean barked.

"Dean, please don't", {Y/N} whimpered. She knew where this lead and she didn't think she could handle it again. Not again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to ball up so he couldn't touch her front. Right now his attention was held by her neck and shoulder. His kisses started to become more desperate and he started nibbling on the tender flesh below her ear. "PLEASE!", she blurted out with a sob before she could stop herself.

Quick as a flash, {Y/N} turned and started pummeling Dean in the face. She caught him in the jaw with a right hook that, he had to admit, jarred him. The surprise was written all over his face as he threw his hands up to protect his head. Blows rained down on every part of him. But it wasn't long before Dean had had enough and grabbed for her wrists. {Y/N} was flailing around so much that it was like trying to grab a slippery octopus. He finally got hold of both her arms and flipped her onto her back, straddling her hips. He slammed her wrists into the mattress on either side of her head.

"There's my girl!", Dean cried cheerfully. "I was wondering when I would see her again!" Dean smiled down on her like he hadn't seen her in a long time and was ecstatic that she came for a visit. He had blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and when he licked it and tasted blood, his smile grew even wider. "Hell of a right hook ya got there, {Y/N/N}!", Dean said admiringly. He was truly impressed that after everything he'd done to her, she had the nerve to pull something like that.

"GET OFF ME, YOU SADISTIC FREAK!", {Y/N} spat at Dean. She was bucking so hard that she nearly threw him off the bed. She'd had enough and he wasn't going to take her again without a serious fight. She didn't know it but this was what he was waiting for. Dean lived for the fight. His pupils were blown from his arousal and he was panting hard. She was kicking her legs in all directions, trying to land a shot to his head. Dean laid down flat on top of her and wiggled his hips until he was planted between her legs.

"Now, now Princess", Dean purred. "This is pointless. It's gonna happen." She could feel his dick poking at her entrance. "Don't get me wrong. I love the fight as much as the next guy, but I'm an impatient man". He pushed forward into her with a grunt. {Y/N} screamed. Not in pain, but in rage. Dean liked this side of her. It turned him on like nothing else ever had. The fire in her eyes burned into him. His own eyes shift to black and she gasped. In a panic, {Y/N} fought in a frenzy to get away. He started thrusting and her face scrunched up.

"STOP, YOU FUCKER!", {Y/N} growled through clenched teeth. She squeezed her muscles trying to push him out and Dean groaned in pleasure. Whatever she did, it only made him more aroused. She decided to change tactics, going completely limp and staring at the ceiling. When he realized she had stopped fighting he let go of her wrists and grabbed her knees and pulled them up around his waist, trying to get deeper. His thrust began to slow until he stopped moving completely. He looked down at her in confusion. He was starting to go limp inside her.

"Fight me {Y/N/N}", Dean growled. {Y/N} simply stared at nothing. Her lack of response infuriated him. He would not be ignored. He slapped her as hard as he could across the face. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before continuing to stare at the ceiling. He growled again like a feral dog and backhanded her across the other cheek. Still she stared up to the sky. Dean reared back and punched her in the gut. When she started wheezing and panting heavily he knew she was coming back around. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed harshly, digging his nails into the tender flesh. When she started swinging her arms at him again, Dean laughed in her face as he grabbed her wrists. "That's it Baby, fight me!"

"NO! NO, NO, NOOOOO!", {Y/N} wailed as she writhed under him. Dean renewed his thrusts when her struggling got him hard again. Her screams were like music to Dean and he relished her agony. He bent over her and started kissing her breasts. As he drew closer to his release, he started nibbling. And when his thrusts began to get sloppy, he started biting. HARD. {Y/N} shrieked, throwing Dean over the edge. As he unloaded into her, he bit down on her left breast, drawing blood. He sucked at the wound as he came down from his high.

"OH, SHIT! That was so hot", Dean said, panting into {Y/N}'s chest. Dean propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her. Her blood was smeared all over his chin. "I just love morning sex. Don't you?" She had her face turned into her arm, sobbing miserably. He sat up and moved off of the bed. Facing away from her, Dean stretched and moved toward the bathroom, scratching his bare ass. {Y/N} grabbed the comforter and covered herself up to her neck. She curled into a tight ball and cried. She silently called out to Sam, praying that some how, some way, he'd hear her.

PLEASE HELP ME!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Sam was going crazy laying in that bed. The doctor was supposed to come by today to evaluate him and it was all that he could do to keep from running out the front doors. The doctors be damned. It's been 5 days and they had finally cast his arm. Now all he had to worry about was whether his head was healed enough for him to be released.

Thankfully, the doctor seemed to think that Sam was ready to go. The blood that had pooled under his skull was all but gone and there was no more swelling. He wasn't having any dizzy spells or headaches either. The doctor signed his release papers and Bobby was on his way to pick him up.

Sam was so hyped up that he couldn't sit still. He paced around the room chewing on his bottom lip. He had started to have terrible nightmares about the things Dean could be doing to {Y/N}. He blamed himself for being weak. Too weak to stop Dean from taking her and too weak to get to her sooner. The guilt was eating at him. Bobby walked into his room and saw Sam pacing frantically back and forth in front of his bed.

"Whoa! Easy there kiddo! Calm down!" Bobby said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cas & Crowley are waiting for us back at the bunker. We've got all the supplies we need and we'll work out a plan to get {Y/N} back and cure Dean. Sam heaved a heavy sigh and nodded at the older man. Just then a nurse came in with a wheelchair and smiled at the 2 men.

"You ready to go, Sugar?", the nurse asked Sam. She had been flirting with Sam since he arrived and Sam did a fair bit of flirting too. Sam smiled at her and sat down in the wheelchair. He hated these stupid rules about having to leave the hospital in a wheelchair but he was glad to see his favorite nurse, Amber, again. She was sweet and never treated him like an invalid. In fact, she made him do things for himself. Even when he didn't want to. She never let him feel sorry for himself. She was a big encouragement to Sam. If he thought about it, he would realize that she was a big part of why he was being released as soon as he was.

"Thanks, Amber, for taking such good care of me", Sam mumbled. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Amber patted him on the shoulder as she pushed him down the hall toward the elevator. Her sweet smile made Sam melt. If he wasn't a hunter and didn't run from relationships, he would be asking her out. But in his line of work, connections weren't a good idea. When Bobby pulled the van up to the curb, Sam stood and turned toward Amber. "Thanks again, Amber", Sam murmured, looking at his shoes.

"You're very welcome", Amber said cheerfully. Smiling, Amber stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Sam on the cheek. "See ya around Sammy!" Amber winked at him before she turned and pushed the wheelchair back through the automatic doors. Sam watched her go, smirking at her back. His smirk faded when he thought about what this life meant for anyone that got to close to him. It made them targets for any creepy crawly that had a grudge against the Winchesters. He just couldn't risk her safety. Sam couldn't love 'em and leave 'em like his brother could. He became attached far too easily. Sam climbed into the passenger seat of the van and closed the door.

"Let's go", Sam said with regret. Bobby pulled away from the hospital, heading back to the bunker. He didn't say anything to Sam on the drive home. Bobby could tell that he wasn't really in the mood for chit-chat. It was coming down to the 11th hour and Sam doubted if they'd get another shot at this. Their plan couldn't afford to have any kinks. It had to be flawless. But having an angel and a demon on your side help. They'd be able to see the situation from different angles. See things that he and Bobby might miss.  
Back at the bunker, the four men...well, 2 men, an angel, and a demon, were huddled around the conference table in the library. They were all bickering as to the best way to catch Dean off guard. Sam wanted to try to lure him out of the building, while Cas wanted to go in alone to try to surprise him, and Bobby wanted to bust down the door and charge in blindly. When Crowley threw in his 2 cents, the room fell silent. They all stared at him in shock.

"We need to wait until he is...preoccupied", Crowley cleared his throat before he said the last word. "Dean has to be completely surprised or this won't work. You, of all people, should know that, Sam". Sam wouldn't look at him. He didn't want to entertain this idea. He didn't want to see her being brutalized again. NOT again. But he didn't see any other way to take him by complete surprise.

"Even if we went with this deranged idea", Bobby spat, "how would we now when he's...?" Bobby couldn't finish the sentence. His expression of disgust said it all. Crowley stood up and pulled a small coin out of his breast pocket and dropped it on the table. "A tracking coin? How will that help?", Bobby asked, confused. He looked up at Crowley then back down at the coin.

"That's not a tracking coin, you dolt!", Crowley growled. "It's a device of my own invention. This little coin let's me see what's happening anywhere in the immediate vicinity. It has a range of about 30 feet. I hid one just like it in the room where Dean is holding your sweet lamb. I will know when it's time to act".

"Has he...since you were there last?", Sam tried to ask Crowley what everyone was thinking, but he couldn't get all the words out. His face was scrunched up and his eyes were squeezed shut. Deep down, he knew the answer, but he had to hope for miracles at this point.

"Do you really want me to respond to that, mate"?, Crowley said softly. "You wouldn't like the answer". Sam clenched his teeth and his good hand curled into a tight fist. "If we're going to go with this plan", Crowley continued, "we're going to have to wait until he is well and truly indisposed. Not a second before". The other three men all had the same look of defeat on their faces.

They were well and truly dancing with the devil on this one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

After the third day, Dean had taken to sleeping in the bed next to {Y/N} at night. He never did anything with her tho. Night time was for sleeping, not for fucking. But, he loved morning sex. She still fought most of the time and when she didn't, he would beat her until she did. He knew that when she finally broke and he couldn't get her to fight back anymore, he would end her. For some reason he couldn't get it up when she stopped fighting. He had started to need the struggle to get off. Dean's depravity was growing.

When Dean came back with lunch, {Y/N} was asleep, lying on her stomach. The most recent bruises around her eyes were a deep purple. She had an older one on her jaw that was starting to turn a sickly yellow. She had bruises littering her whole body. Mainly her breasts, ass, and thighs. He always healed her more serious injuries after he fucked her, but he loved to look at the bruises that covered her body. His marks of ownership. He always took the blanket away in the morning so he had an unhindered view.

"HEY! WAKE UP {Y/N/N}!", Dean shouted, kicking the foot board. {Y/N} woke with a start and slithered to the other side of the bed, as far away from Dean as possible. "Time to eat Sweetheart". She sat up, pressing her back against the headboard. He handed her a burger and a bottle of water. They both ate in silence. {Y/N} ate with her head down, not really looking at anything in particular. Dean, however, stared at her from across the room as he ate. He never got tired of looking at her body covered in his marks. After she finished, Dean collected the empty wrapper and bottle.

"I have to use the bathroom and I need a shower", {Y/N} whimpered. Dean huffed in irritation, but unlocked the chain from off the headboard and pulled her up off the bed by it. She stumbled into him and he caught her by the arm and dragged her to the bathroom. Like the numerous other times he did this, he wrapped the chain around the towel rack and locked the padlock back in place. She was close enough to use the toilet and shower, but far enough away from the sink that she couldn't break the mirror and try to hurt herself with it. Dean threw a towel at her and closed the door.

20 minutes later, Dean heard a soft wrapping at the bathroom door, her signal that she was done. Dean opened the door and saw her wrapped in a towel, looking down at her feet. He undid the chain again, leading her back to the bed by it as if she were a dog. As she was about to get on the bed, Dean grabbed the towel that she held tightly around herself and yanked it off, throwing it on the floor.

"Lay down on your back, {Y/N/N}", Dean purred at her. She hugged herself tightly and started to shake, but stood frozen in her spot. "Did you hear what I said, Bitch?", Dean growled. "I said GET. ON. THE. BED!" Dean's growl turned into a scream as he punctuated each word. {Y/N} flinched and started to crawl onto the bed agonizingly slow. "Get a move on!", Dean spat at her, slapping her ass. She jumped and scurried onto the bed, laying down on her back when she reached the middle. "That's a good girl, {Y/N/N}", Dean cooed. He still had the chain wrapped around his hand. He let it fall to the bed.

"Please Dean! NO!, {Y/N} sobbed into her hands as she used them to cover her face. She could hear his clothes rustling and then she heard him undo his belt and she panicked. She flew up against the headboard with her fists held out in front of her. She knew this was all the resistance she had left. She also knew that all her resistance was pointless. But she wouldn't give in, knowing she still had the strength to fight back. Only when there was nothing left, would she finally break.

"YES!", Dean cheered. "I want your worst. All of you!" Dean crawled onto the bed like a lion stalking it's prey. He moved towards her slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. He stopped just out of her reach, and just watched her, waiting for her to let her guard down. He could take her right now, but he didn't really want to feel her right hook again. To be completely honest, it hurt almost as much as Bobby's. So Dean would bide his time. He was in no hurry.

"STAY BACK! PLEASE!", {Y/N} screamed at him. "I just wanna go home!" She swung, but he was too far away. Her fists struck only air. Dean tilted his head and studied her like she was a painting in an art gallery. Her whole body was shaking like a coiled spring that was wound too tight and ready to let loose. He moved a fraction of an inch closer and she swung at him again. He had to admit, {Y/N} was sharp. She didn't miss a thing. He smiled at her and winked. She flinched and swung out again growling as she lashed out at him. He smirked at her and tilted his head again.

"So strong...", Dean mused to himself, still staring at her. {Y/N} stared back at him in confusion. She couldn't figure out what he was doing. Dean made a quick movement to her right which caused {Y/N} to swing out with a left hook, but at the last second, Dean changed direction and lunged to her left, avoiding her fist and colliding with her shoulder. She was shoved hard against the headboard, bashing her head against the metal railing. Her head was spinning and she nearly passed out. Dean quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed something out of his pants pocket. It was the handcuffs again.

"But strong can't beat a good fake out", Dean chuckled. "Sorry Princess". Dean grabbed her arms and pulled her up into a sitting position against the headboard. He cuffed both her wrists to the the top rail, forcing her to stay in that position. Her head hung and blood ran down the side of her face from the gash on the back of her head. He grabbed her by the hair and brought her face up to meet his. He expected to see her nearly unconscious, but what he saw instead was a face full of rage. She snarled and lunged at him with her teeth, trying to bite his face. Dean nearly had his nose bitten off.

"I HATE YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!", {Y/N} screamed at him. She struggled with everything she had left. This would be the last time she would fight him. She wouldn't have anything left. She kicked her legs out and caught him square in the chest. Dean had had enough and punch her in the eye. Her head whipped to the side and she groaned. Her head hung low and then it slowly swiveled toward him. Her face still downcast, her eyes fell on him through the hair that hung down from the top of her head. He had never seen that look before. At least not on a human. It was a look that said 'I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!'. If he were not a demon, it would have frightened him.

"Still some fire in you yet, hey {Y/N/N}?", Dean smirked at her again. He sat up on his knees and grabbed her ankles, spreading her legs wide. He moved up close so that her thighs were resting on top of his. He grabbed her by the throat and just held her there so she wouldn't try to bite him again. He slid his hand around her lower back and pulled her hips toward his. His hard-on poking at her entrance. He used the hand that was around her neck to push her head up so he could see her face. That murderous expression was still there, burning into him. He pressed his hand into the side of her face so that it was turned away. He attack the soft flesh of her neck. biting and sucking harshly. He could hear deep growls and snarls coming from her throat like she was a trapped animal. The noises she made turned him on and he was loosing any control he had.

Back at the bunker, Sam paced frantically around the library, driving everybody crazy. The other 3 sat at the big table just waiting. Then Crowley looked up from the spot on the table he had been staring at and heaved a heavy sigh before speaking.

"It's almost time". 3 pairs of eyes turned on him at once. "But not yet. The little tiger is fighting him". Sam smirked with pride. Crowley's face told him that that wasn't a good thing. "It's not going well for her, Sam". Sam's smirk melted into despair.

Dean snapped his hips forward and was in her to the hilt in one quick thrust. She screamed in pain because her body was so tensed up. To Dean it was almost as if she was a virgin again, she was so tight. He groaned as she squeezed the life out of his cock. Dean grabbed her throat again while he grabbed the top rail of the headboard with his other hand. She tried to throw her body sideways, hoping to dislodge him, but he had her squashed between himself and the headboard. She couldn't move. He pulled his hips back while holding her tight against the metal rails with his upper body. He slammed his hips back into her as hard as he could. {Y/N} screamed again and thrashed as best she could. He wanted to cause her pain. He got off on it. The more she screamed, the harder he jack-hammered into her. The headboard swung back and forth with such force, the metal started to groan in protest.

"IT'S TIME!", Crowley growled, jumping to his feet. Everyone grabbed duffel bags filled with thing they would need. They stood in a tight circle and in unison, they grabbed Crowley's outstretched arm. In a flash, they disappeared.

"OH, YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME BABY!", Dean growled. He fucked her mercilessly, grunting loudly with every thrust. {Y/N} was still fighting, although very weakly. Soon she wouldn't have the strength left to fight. No matter how hard she tried to stop it, she could feel her will to keep fighting slip away. Dean was far beyond the ability to perceive any danger that might be coming and that was ultimately his downfall. He never saw it coming.

Two strong arms grabbed Dean around his upper arms and jerked him off the bed. Another pair of arms were busy wrapping heavy chains around him, pinning his arms to his body and securing them with a heavy padlock. Dean screamed in rage at being interrupted again. He writhed under the strong magic of the sigils inscribed on the chains and lock. Sam took a blanket out of one of the duffels and approached the bed slowly. {Y/N} was curled into a ball with her hands cuffed above her head, whimpering.

"Shhhh... {Y/N/N}", Sam whispered. "It's OK. It's Sam". She was panting hard, with her knees up to her chest, her head hanging between her raised arms. "{Y/N}? Look at me Sweetie". She was shaking violently. "{Y/N}", Sam whispered so softly, he wasn't sure she had heard him. But slowly she raised her head and looked at him. The look in her eyes was that of a girl so close to insanity, one little nudge would push her over the edge.

"Sam?", {Y/N} whispered hoarsely. Her eyes seem to gleam with recognition. Sam laid the blanket gently over her chest. He reached into his pocket and came back out with a cuff key and unlocked her wrists. She grabbed the blanket and clutched it tightly as she continued to stare at Sam, trying to decide if he was really real. Was she safe at last? She couldn't believe it. Sam sat down on the bed, being sure not to get too close and frighten her. "Sam?", {Y/N} croaked again. "Is that really you?". She scooted closer to him and touched his cheek. He smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, {Y/N/N}, it me", Sam whispered. "You OK, kiddo?" {Y/N}'s mouth pressed into a straight line and she looked away. Sam tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but {Y/N} flinched under his touch and he quickly pulled his hand away. He cringed when he saw all of the bruises. She had been through Hell. Sam Closed his eyes in sorrow for her. "Cas, Bobby, get Dean back to the bunker and lock him down. Crowley and I will get {Y/N} out of here. We just need a little time".

"You got it, Sam!", Bobby shouted over Dean's incessant screaming. A moment later the three disappeared. Sam sighed and turned back to the young girl, rocking back and forth on the bed, and staring off into space. Sam got up off the bed and knelt down in front of her, so he could be at eye level with her. She eventually focused on his eyes and tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks. Sam's soft eyes were so calming that she had the urge to put her head down on his shoulder. She was so tired.

"{Y/N/N}, We're gonna get you out of here, OK?", Sam said soothingly. His eyes pleaded with hers and she nodded slowly. "Can you stand?" Sam held out his good hand to her and she place her shaking hand in his. She slowly stood up and Sam led her a foot or so away from the bed. "Is it OK if Crowley comes over here? He can take us right to your room and you can lay down in your own bed". {Y/N} nodded again and Crowley approached her slowly.

"Don't worry, Love", Crowley said in his usual gruff voice. "You'll be snug in your bed quick as a flash". He shot her a playful, yet non-threatening smile. She reached out with her free hand and grabbed Crowley's tightly. She was still clutching Sam's with the other. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. They were standing in her bedroom before she could even let it out.

She grabbed Sam and sobbed into his chest. He just stood there with his good hand cradling the back of her head and let her come apart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

After Sam got {Y/N} to finally fall asleep, he went to the secure room. They had to weld the door back on and repaint a new circle with the new Enochian sigils on the floor. Dean sat in a metal chair in the center of the circle. Cas and Bobby had somehow managed to get a pair of jeans on him, so he wasn't flashing his privates all over the place. When Sam opened the door and stepped inside, Dean raised his head and stared at Sam with those fathomless black eyes.

"Well, hey there bro!" Dean smirked up at the younger Winchester. "Long time no see! Did you want a piece of that sweet ass too?" Dean winked. Sam tried to ignore the comment, walking over to the table up against the wall. Sam reached into a small cooler and pulled out a syringe with red liquid inside. Whattcha got there, Sammy? A cocktail?", Dean chuckled. Sam held the needle up and looked at it hopefully.

"Something like that", Sam murmured. He walked over to Dean and shoved the needle in his neck, pushing the plunger. Dean continued to chuckle for a moment longer before his face contorted in pain and he screamed. Had his wrists and ankles not been tied to the chair, he'd have flown out and lunged at Sam. Dean jerked and shrieked in pain, pulling at his bonds. "Just hold on Dean", Sam pleaded. "We'll bring you back! I promise!"

"FUCK YOU, SAMMY!", Dean spat at him, as his black eyes shifted to his normal green. He started to relax a little as the pain subsided. Dean looked back up at his brother and his eyes were bloodshot and his forehead was covered in sweat. He was panting hard and his nostrils were flaring. "Did you ever stop to think, Sammy, that I like me just the way I am?" Dean smirked at him in contempt. " I don't have to worry about right and wrong, good and evil, Hell, I don't have to worry about life and death! It's all the same to me!", Dean snickered. "Sam, for the past 5 days all I cared about was the fight. Oh, and is that {Y/N} ever a fighter!", Dean grunted, licking his lips.

"Shut up Dean", Sam said softly, staring at the floor. He knew Dean was trying to bate him into losing his temper and doing something stupid, giving him a chance to escape. "It doesn't matter what you say. You're my brother and I love you. The old Dean wouldn't want me to give up on him. He'd do the same for me". Dean ignored him. Picking up where he left off when Sam interrupted.

"She fought me tooth and nail! She was like a cage animal! But, in the end, all her resistance crumbled when I fucked her!", Dean's eyes turned black again as he spoke. "When I shoved my cock in her tight pussy!", Dean punctuated that last word with a thrust of his hips and a groan. "And you wanna know something Sammy? I loved fucking her while she fought. And when she wouldn't fight back, I beat the shit out of her until she did. She screamed for you, Sammy!", Dean shot Sam a sad expression. But Sam knew better than to think it was genuine. "She did! She was desperate for you to help her, Sam! SAMMYYYYY!", Dean screamed in his best girlie voice. "PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!" Sam was seething now. He paced back and forth in front of Dean, not looking up from his feet. Dean was howling with laughter by this point.

Sam squeezed his eye shut and took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool. He walked over to the table and unscrewed the cap off of a bottle of water, taking a giant swig. He walked back over to Dean still holding the bottle. He held it up to Dean's face and Dean gave him a puzzled look. "Do you want a drink or not?" Sam was getting irritated. Dean opened his mouth and Sam put the bottle up to his lips, tilting it up. Dean took several large gulps before Sam took the bottle away. The last few drops rolled down his chin and onto his chest. Sam looked at his watch and walked back over to the table again. Again he opened the cooler and pulled out yet another syringe.

"Sam please , no more", Dean whispered. His face twisted in fear and he breathed heavy. Sam looked down at the blood inside the little plastic tube and his face scruntched in despair.

"I'm sorry, Dean", Sam croaked. His voice was thick with unshed tears. "You'll thank me when this is all over". Dean whimpered with his head hanging down. Sam had never seen him so vulnerable. Sam stepped up close to his brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dean's head rose up slowly and Sam realized that what he took for crying was, in fact, Dean trying to hold in his laughter. His face suddenly became dead serious.

"Save your pity for yourself!", Dean growled. "Your gonna need it". Sam looked at his watch again and jabbed the second syringe deep into the side of his brother's neck. The bloodcurdling scream that left Dean's throat ate away at Sam. It was breaking his heart to do it, but he had to. Dean tensed his whole body and he twitched. His teeth were clenched and his hands were balled into fists.

"DEAN! BREATHE MAN! BREATHE! Dean didn't even realize he was holding his breath. His face had turned a deep red as he twitched. He finally let out the breath and slumped down into the chair, his head hanging. "Dean?", Sam asked, creeping closer to the chair. "DEAN!" He grabbed dean's shoulder and shook him hesitantly. When that didn't work, he shook him harder, leaning over.

"BOOOOO!", Dean lunged, sending Sam jerking backwards. "Gee, Sammy. You spook too easy!", Dean's peel of laughter filled the room, echoing off the iron walls. The handle on the large metal door turned and it swung open. Cas stepped through the door and stood next to Sam.

"I can relieve you if you need a break", Castiel stated flatly. "You must be tired". Dean started laughing hysterically. Cas looked over at him in confusion, his brows furrowing. "What is so funny Dean?" Cas stepped closer but kept well outside the circle. If it could keep Dean contained, it could do the same to Cas and Crowley as well. Dean smirked at him, his laughter starting to die down.

"Well, I'm the one being injected with blood, writhing and screaming in pain, and you have the nerve to say that HE MIGHT BE TIRED?!" Dean's question started at a normal pitch, but ended in a scream. Castiel backed up to where Sam was standing and turned to face him. "You definitely need a break, Sam. Go. I will keep watch. He's not going anywhere.

"Alright Cas. Thanks", Sam ran a hand down his tired face. "I just gave him the second dose 15 minutes ago". Cas nodded. Sam walked toward the door on dragging feet. He hadn't slept much in the last 5 days and it was starting to catch up with him. He grabbed the door handle, turned it, and hauled the door open. Dean called out to him just before he stepped through the door. Sam turned to look into his brother's eyes, but they were the eyes of the demon.

"See ya around, Sammy-boy". Dean winked at his younger brother and smiled. "Say hi to {Y/N/N} for me".


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Sam walked slowly down the corridor, past his room and stopped in front of {Y/N}'s door. He stood there with his hand on the door, his head lowered. He hadn't talked to GOD in so long, that Sam didn't know if He would listen now. But he prayed anyway. He prayed that {Y/N}'s trauma wouldn't break her completely. That she'd eventually be able to heal. He knew it would be a long road. For everyone.

Sam quietly opened the door and peeked his head inside. {Y/N} was buried up to the top of her head in the blankets. Just how he left her. It didn't look like she had moved at all. She was almost comatose. Sam doubted that she had gotten much sleep in the time Dean held her captive. He noticed a dark figure in the corner of the room, leaning on his shoulder against the wall. Sam walked over to Crowley and shot him a confused look.

"Where's Bobby?", Sam whispered. "And what are you doing in here, Crowley?" His look of confusion turned to suspicion. Crowley threw his hands up in surrender and pushed away from the wall. His playful smile didn't do anything to calm Sam's suspicions. Sam never knew what Crowley's true intentions were and he was always on guard when the demon was around. Walking up to the hunter, Crowley looked over at the bed and sighed.

"Bobby was falling asleep standing up", Crowley grumbled. "I told him to go to bed and I would watch her". They both looked over at the bed at the same time. "She'll sleep for a while", Crowley whispered. "Go to bed, Moose. I'll call you if she needs something". Sam looked down at his feet and nodded. Sam turned and walked back toward the door. He took one last look at the hair sticking out of the edge of the blanket. Sam turned and walked out, pulling the door gently closed behind him.

Sam just made it to his bed before passing out. He slammed into his mattress on his good shoulder rolling onto his back, not bothering to even take off his boots. His exhaustion finally dragging him down into sleep. His head hung off one side and his feet off the other, laying diagonally across the bed. For the first time in days he slept dreamlessly. His nightmares had never been so bad and a demon with his brother's face played a starring role in each one.

Cas stood in front of Dean, just watching him. Dean taunted the angel mercilessly. About anything he could think of. About his demotion, his relationship with the brothers, and especially about his inadequacies when it came to women. Dean knew Cas was terrified when it came to intimacy. The opposite sex intimidated him. Dean liked using people's shortcomings against them.

"Let me out of here and you can have that sweet little kitten sleeping down the hall", Dean purred. "She's just so fuckable, even you could get some! And trust me, once you've had a taste, you'll crave more!" The sinister grin on Dean's face caused Cas to take a step back. "Awww, come on Cas! If you don't know what to do, I can show you". We can share her!" Cas grimaced, but made no comment. The little egg timer on the table went off, making Cas jump. He walked out of the room and went to Bobby's room to wake him to give dean his next injection.

Bobby stumbled into the room still half asleep. He walked passed Dean and to the table where to cooler sat. Retrieving the syringe, he walked over to Dean and stuck him in the neck without saying a word. He threw the needle in the trashcan next to the table and walked back out of the room again, slamming the door. He had to get out of there before the screaming started. Even after everything that Dean had done, Bobby couldn't stand to hear his boy in pain. He couldn't remember when he had started thinking of Sam and Dean as 'HIS' boys, but he couldn't think of them any other way. But even with the door sealed, Bobby could hear the muffled shrieks through the thick metal walls.

"I need a drink", Bobby grumbled to himself. He walked quickly away from the metal door and made his way to the liquor cabinet. His nerves were about shot. Just as he was about to pour him some rotgut, a blood curdling scream echoed down the hall. Bobby dropped the glass on the floor and took off back the way he came. He flung open {Y/N}'s door and looked at her huddled up against the headboard with her fists stuck out in front of her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" {Y/N} screamed. Crowley was standing next to the bed with his arms up, showing he meant her no harm. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She started to sob and Bobby slowly approached the bed slowly. She was wheezing and shaking. "I WANNA GO HOME! PLEASE!"

"Shh...{Y/N/N}, Bobby soothed. "Look at me, Sweetheart. You ARE home. See? You're in your own bed". Bobby sat down on the edge of the bed just watching her. She looked around frantically, blinking hard. Her eyes fell on Bobby's and she sighed heavily. "Bobby?" What happened?", {Y/N} whispered. She looked up quickly at Crowley standing at the foot of her bed with his arms still up like she was holding a gun on him. Than she looked back at Bobby waiting for an answer.

"I think you had a nightmare, Sweetie", Bobby said softly. {Y/N} heaved a shuddering sigh and tried to relax. She wiped both palms down her face and shook her head, trying to rid it of the terrible images burned into it. She crawled away from the headboard and laid back down on her pillow again. She knew restful sleep would be a long time coming. She looked up at Crowley and away again quickly, her cheeks turning crimson. She was embarrassed that he saw her in this state. She didn't want him to see her so vulnerable.

"I apologize if I scared you, Love", Crowley whispered gruffly. "Are you alright?" {Y/N} just nodded and stared at the ceiling. Bobby just sat there on the edge of the bed, not speaking. She liked that about Bobby. He could give comfort without saying a word. Bobby need only give her that goofy smile and her problems didn't seem so bad anymore. But, today she didn't know whether a smile would be enough. But, she had to admit, that when he shot her that old man smile that made all the lines around his eyes stand out, {Y/N} felt some of the stress melt away. She smiled back as much as she could. It wasn't a huge smile, but for Bobby, it was enough.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, kid", Bobby whispered. "But You're gonna be OK." He patted the back of her hand and stood up. She knew Bobby was uncomfortable showing emotion and comforting people. So when he gave her any little piece of himself, she took it to heart. She smiled a little wider at him before he turned to walk out of the room. {Y/N} propped herself up on her elbows and called out to Bobby softly. He turned and looked at her.

"Thanks Bobby", {Y/N} murmured. "For everything". Bobby nodded at her and grunted. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He hurried out the door before she could say anything else. She looked over at Crowley who was back in his corner leaning against the same wall. She was about to open her mouth to thank him when he raised his hand to stop her. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Don't say it. Don't even think it, Sweetheart", he chuckled. "I don't want it getting around that I'm helping humans, let alone the Winchesters and their lot. I have a reputation to uphold, you know!" {Y/N} snorted despite herself. Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, wouldn't want the other demons to think you actually have a soul, now would we?" {Y/N} said playfully. She flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling again. She was thankful for the little bit of distraction, but as soon as it got quiet, the darkness crept back into her mind. When she closed her eyes, she could feel Dean's hands on her throat or holding her wrists and his hot breath on her cheek. But exhaustion pulled her back down into sleep without her permission.

She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to dream.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Sam woke to screaming he knew came from the demon that was once his older brother. Even through the heavy iron door, his agonizing shrieks could still be heard. Sam pushed himself up of the bed and rubbed his face, trying to wipe away the sleep. He looked at his watch and was shocked. He had slept for nearly 5 hours! He thought for sure that someone would wake him to help give Dean his injections. Dean was due for the 7th injection soon so Sam made his way to the iron room. The room was finally quiet. It seemed that with each injection the pain lasted longer. This next one would have Dean screaming in agony for the full hour.

When Sam opened the door he saw Cas and Bobby standing near the table. Cas stood there expressionless with his arms at his side, almost as if he were a statue. Bobby was holding the edge of the table, bent over with his head down. He looked far older than his true age. Sam heard heavy panting from the other side of the room. He looked over and saw Dean slumped down in his chair with his head falling over the back. His mouth was wide open trying to take deep breaths. His entire body was listening with sweat.  
"I'm going to kill you Sammy", Dean whispered without looking up. His eyes were closed as his face pointed toward the ceiling. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Dean screeched as he finally pulled his head up to look at his brother. His human eyes were so bloodshot that they didn't look human anymore. His veins were so dark, that they were visible all over his body. His face scrunched in pain and rage. "Well, everyone except that sweet little CUNT sleeping down the hall. I will break her THEN I will kill her". Dean smirked wickedly and winked at Sam.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!", Sam growled angrily. "Hasn't she been through enough Dean?", Sam whispered as he looked at the floor. He was trying to control his breathing and his temper. Just then the egg timer rang, making everyone jump. Sam walked over to the table and grabbed the edge of the table and leaned over it, just as Bobby had. He stayed still for a moment silently praying that this would be over soon. He stood up and reached into the cooler and grabbed the 7th syringe. He stood there staring at it when his hand started to tremble. He didn't know if he could do this. Dean looked like he was dying. Would he be able to forgive himself if Dean died? He didn't think so. Sam had done this to his brother and he would have to live with the consequences if this plan failed.

"Give me the syringe Sam", a quiet voice said. Sam looked to his right and saw Bobby staring at him with pleading eyes. He looked down at the syringe his face contorted with misery. "Please son", Bobby whispered. Sam closed his eyes and hung his head, holding out the syringe without looking up. Bobby took the syringe and walked over to the oldest Winchester and slammed the needle into his neck. As Bobby turned to walk back to the table, Dean leapt from the chair and grabbed Bobby's ankles, slamming his face into the concrete floor. He flipped Bobby over on his back and wrapped his hands around Bobby's throat and began to squeeze. Dean gritted through the pain, every muscle in his body twitching.

"Where's the key to the padlock, Bobby?" Dean screeched at him through clenched teeth. Blinking through the pain. Bobby just shook his head as he wheezed. "KEYS NOW!" Sam heard the commotion and turned to see Dean straddling Bobby with his hands around the old man's throat. Sam made to run into the circle before Dean's words made him stop short. "Come any closer, Sammy, and I will snap his fuckin' neck", Dean growled, never taking his eyes off of Bobby. Dean pulled Bobby's head up off the floor by the neck and growled in his face. "GIVE. ME. THE. KEY!"

"Just do it Bobby", Sam seethed. "Give him the key". Bobby rummaged around in his pocket and came out with the key, holding it out to Dean.  
"You unlock it, Bobby. My hands are kinda full right now", Dean chuckled. Bobby frantically tried to shove the key into the padlock, missing several times. "Hurry up now, I haven't got all day!", Dean muttered impatiently, rolling his eyes. Finally, the key slid home and Bobby turned it, popping the lock open. Dean took a shuddering breath as the chains fell away. The pain was still raging through him but he could feel the Adrenalin easing some of the sharpness. He yanked Bobby to his feet and turned him around so that he was facing Sam. He jerked the old man back against his chest and pinched his windpipe with 2 fingers.

"How'd you slip the ropes?" Bobby wheezed. Dean snickered, patting Bobby on the shoulder with his other hand.

"While you were ignoring me, writhing in pain and screaming, I was pulling the ropes, stretching them ever so slowly". Dean looked up at Sam and then looked down at the circle he was standing in. "You know what to do Sammy", Dean said with a wicked smile. 

"NO, DEAN, PLEASE!, Sam begged. "DON'T DO THIS! Dean squeezed. Bobby gurgled and wheezed under Dean's fingers. "OK!...ok. I'll do it! Just stop hurting him", Sam whispered in defeat. He knelt down on the floor in front of the circle, took out his pocket knife and scraped away a small section of the circle. "There, now let Bobby go, Dean!", Sam spat as he stood back up. Dean chuckled, flung Bobby out of the circle at Sam, and disappeared. "Are you OK, Bobby?", Sam held him until he got his feet under him and could stand on his own. Bobby just nodded. Sam ran back over to the table and grabbed the last syringe out of the cooler and shoved it in his back pocket, just as a terrified scream echoed down the hall.

Dean wasn't leaving without his prize. He reappeared in {Y/N}'s room, at the foot of her bed. "{Y/N/N}", Dean said in a sing-song voice. He hadn't spoken loudly but that voice was like a kick to her head. She sat bolt upright and screamed. When Sam reached {Y/N}'s bedroom, the door was locked. He kicked it open and ran inside. What he saw froze him in place. Dean was holding her with her back against his chest and a knife to her throat. He was sucking and biting {Y/N}'s neck as she writhed against him, whimpering and crying. Dean was fondling her breast with his other hand. When he finally looked up at Sam, Dean smirked as he continued to bite at her neck. His hand snaked down her chest, over his stomach, and down between her legs.

"MMMMMM...", Dean moaned. "So warm". He suddenly yanked up her night shirt and {Y/N} gasped. He looked down at the innocent looking white cotton panties she was wearing and licked his lips obscenely. "Have you ever seen anything so delicious in your life, Sammy?" He ran his hands over the fabric and {Y/N} jerked away from his hand. "Uh..uh..uh, Sweetheart", Dean cooed pressing the knife tighter against her neck. "Wouldn't wanna cut ya, now would we?" She sobbed, gripping the arm holding the knife with both hands.

DEAN! PLEASE LET HER GO!, Sam begged. He held his hands out, palms up to show he had no weapons. He took a few small steps forward and Dean growled and pressed the knife hard against {Y/N}'s neck, just under her ear. Hard enough to draw blood. {Y/N} flinched against Dean's chest and let out another gasp. Blood ran down her neck and into the collar of her night shirt. "OK! STOP!", Sam yelled, backing up. Dean leaned down and licked up the blood and shuddered violently.  
His other hand wormed it's way inside her panties and cupped her mound. {Y/N}'s face scrunched up and she squirmed trying to squeeze her thighs together. Even with all her struggling, Dean's middle finger managed to work it's way through her folds and into her core. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" {Y/N} wailed in a panic. Dean smiled against the side of her neck, his mouth smeared with her blood. He shoved his finger in as far as it would go and groaned in pleasure.

"She's wet for us Sammy!", Dean goaded. "She wants it BAD!" He took a step towards Sam while he fingered her. "We could have a sex sandwich! Whattya say, eh Sammy?" Sam backed away a few steps, his face scrunched up in disgust. Dean laughed hysterically and licked {Y/N}'s neck again. He pulled his hand out of her and looked at her glistening essence on his fingers. He shoved his hand in her face. "Open your mouth {Y/N/N}", he purred. She turned her face away and pressed her lips together. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH, BITCH, BEFORE I SLIT YOU FUCKIN' THROAT!", Dean screamed, pressing his fingers against her lips. She slowly opened her mouth a fraction of an inch before Dean forcefully shoved his fingers down her throat, making her gag.

"DEAN! PLEASE STOP!", tears ran down Sam's face as he screamed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Dean snickered, walking closer but staying out of Sam's reach. He went back to fondling {Y/N}'s breast again as he ground his erection into her ass. "Dean moaned as he looked back over at his brother.  
"I want you on your knees Sam", Dean purred at him seductively. Sam shot him a confused look. "I SAID ON YOUR KNEES! NOW!" Dean's eyes turned inky black as he roared. Sam sunk to his knees before Dean and hung his head. Dean pushed {Y/N} in front of Sam's face. "Good boy, Sammy! Now, pull {Y/N}'s panties down". Sam's head shot up and his eyes were filled with shock.

"N-NO! I C-CAN'T!", Sam stammered. "DEAN PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Dean looked down at Sam from over {Y/N}'s shoulder and shook his head sadly. "Please", Sam whimpered breathlessly. Dean sighed and lowered the knife to her stomach.

"Would you like to see what this beautiful little cunt looks like on the inside, Sammy?", Dean growled. Sam went completely pale and flinched at the mental image of Dean spilling {Y/N}'s guts all over him. Trembling, Sam slowly reached up with his one good hand and grabbed the waistband of her underwear. He looked back up at Dean and begged him with his eyes to not make him do it. But Dean just smiled. "Go on Sammy. It's not like you haven't done this before".

Looking down at the floor, Sam pulled them down until they pooled at her feet. Tears were flowing down his face and it took everything he had not to break down and sob. He refused to look up and make her humiliation worse. "Touch her Sammy", Dean cooed. Sam opened his mouth to protest, but a strangled wail came out instead. When he hesitated to long, Dean growled and {Y/N} whimpered. Sam's head flew up and his face contorted with emotion. Dean had carved a shallow groove, like a smile, just under her belly button. Blood started to run down into the curls covering her sex. "Do I need to continue Sam?"

Sam could contain his emotions no longer and he sobbed into his hand. He shook his head and raised his hand and touched her stomach with trembling fingers. {Y/N} flinched at the touch and Sam yanked his hand away as if he'd been burned. "Come on Sammy! You can do better than that!" Dean was getting irritated with his brother.

"Touch her cunt before I carve this Bitch up like a Thanksgiving turkey!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Dean was having the most fun he'd had in a long time. Forcing his brother to molest a 16 year old girl was the end all, be all of human depravity. And it was turning him on as he continued to rub circles on her ass with his hard-on. And the smell of her fear and humiliation was so intoxicating that he almost forgot what he was doing.

"CHOP CHOP SAMMY!", Dean called in a happy voice. "Times a wastin'!" Sam reached up again and gently laid his hand on the hair covering her mound. He let out a ragged breath as he stared at the floor. "Lower Sammy!", Dean said in his familiar sing-song voice. {Y/N} clamped her thighs shut and Dean shoved his feet in between hers and pried them apart. Sam's hand crept lower and he touched her folds with her fingertips. {Y/N} was shaking badly and wailing. Sam was sweating and panting like he had just run the Boston marathon.

"PLEASE DEAN!", Sam wept and crumpled to the floor on all fours(Well, threes). "I CAN'T DO THIS TO {Y/N/N}! SHE'S JUST A KID!" Dean laughed with his chin on {Y/N}'s shoulder, rubbing the flat of the blade over her stomach, smearing her blood in a circle.

"UP, UP, UP!", Dean called, waving the blade of his knife at the ceiling. "Get that hand back up there, Sam!" Sam shuddered as he sat up on his knees again. He looked up at {Y/N} and mouthed an 'I'm Sorry', begging her for forgiveness with his eyes. She nodded slightly and shut her eyes tightly. Sam touched her outer lips again and just held them there. "Move your finger back and forth Sammy", Dean grumbled irritably. Sam closed his eyes and slid his fingers back and forth along her folds. {Y/N} tried to distance herself from what was happening. She felt so terrible for Sam. She didn't blame him at all for what he was doing.

"Does it feel good [Y/N/N}?, Dean whispered in her ear. He looked down at Sam and smiled. "Push your fingers in Sammy". See if she's wet". Sam looked away with disgust. His hand started shaking and he started to feel like he was going to vomit. Just as he was about to do what Dean wanted , {Y/N} was jerked away from him and he fell forward. Sam looked up and saw that Cas had a hold of Dean's wrist that was holding the knife and his other arm around Deans middle pinning his other arm against his body. {Y/N} fell to the the floor and crawled to the other side of the room.

"SAM! NOW!", Cas screamed. Sam pulled the syringe out of his back pocket and uncapped it with his teeth, spitting it out on the floor. Dean snarled at his brother like a rabid dog. Sam shoved the needle down into the space between Dean's neck and shoulder. Sam grabbed the blade of the knife in Dean's hand and sliced his own hand open on it. Sam slapped it over Dean's mouth as he began to scream.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!", Sam roared the incantation while Dean's scream was muffled in his hand. Dean jerked in Cas' grip and dropped the knife. Every muscle in his body seized up and Cas laid him on the floor. Dean's eyes bulged and he shrieked through clenched teeth. Sam had no idea what to expect and feared he might have done something wrong. Dean looked like he was dying. The veins all over his body began to bulge. Dean gasped and his body arched backward, his head and hips nearly touched. Sam thought that if that continued much longer, Dean's spine would snap.

"Can't you do something Cas?", Sam begged. "He's gonna break his back!" Cas got on top of Dean as he laid on his side on the floor. Cas straddled his hip and pulled Dean's shoulders into a more straightened posture. It took all the strength Cas had to hold Dean in that position. "What took you so long to get here Cas?, Sam asked. "I almost..." Sam clapped his bloody hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up.

"I am sorry Sam", Castiel said. "I had to wait until it was time to finish the ritual before I intervened. I didn't know how long I would be able to restrain him". Just as Cas thought Dean was calming, he started to shake violently and Dean let out the most gut wrenching wail that Sam had ever heard. Red light shot from his eyes and mouth and both Sam and Cas had to shield their eyes. Dean stopped screaming as the bright light cut out.

The room was dark for a few moments before Sam's eyes could adjust. Dean lay unconscious on the floor. Sam ran to his brother's side, kneeling on the floor next to his head. Cas placed a hand on Dean's chest and nodded at Sam. Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. Dean was alive. Cas grabbed Dean's right arm and held it up for Sam to see. The mark on his arm was gone.

"Cas, can you tell if he's gonna be OK?", Sam whispered. Cas touched Dean's head and nodded again. "Can you take him to his room? And stay with him please". In an instant Cas and Dean were gone. Sam looked over at the far side of the room and saw {Y/N} huddled in the corner. She was hugging her knees and staring off into space. Sam walked about half way to her and then crouched down to make himself smaller and less intimidating. When he got close enough to her, he spoke.

"{Y/N}? Sweetie? Are you OK?", Sam whispered. He laid a warm hand on her shoulder. She flinched but Sam kept his hand on her. She was breathing heavy but didn't move away. She slowly turned her head and looked at Sam with wide eyes that were red and glistening with tears.

"Is it over?", {Y/N} whispered. She was shaking like a leaf. Sam nodded and gave her a warm smile. She threw herself at him, squeezed him around his waist and cried tears of relief. Sam held her tight and let her release all her pent up emotion. She had been through so much and her ordeal never seemed to end. She had started to believe that she was destined to die at the hands of her best friend. When she realized their plan had worked, she didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she was alive. But on the other, she would now have to live with this trauma. And knowing that Dean and Sam would have to live with this as well made the guilt weigh on her.

So she just cried until she fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Sam called Cas and had him put {Y/N} to bed. He wanted to check on his brother. Dean was still unconscious and Cas couldn't say when he might wake up. They would just have to wait. You would think that after all those days spent on his back in that hospital, doing nothing BUT waiting, he would be used to it. But Sam could hardly stand it.

Bobby was having a hard time as well. Luckily, he only had a busted lip. No broken nose or teeth. A bloody lip was not the reason he was in a bad mood. Bobby was pissed at himself for giving Dean an opening to escape. He should have been watching Dean more closely and he NEVER should have turned his back on him. He would be questioning his decisions for a long time to come. 

Crowley hadn't been seen since Dean had escaped the circle. He, like any other demon was a coward at heart. He was supposed to be keeping watch over {Y/N}, but had abandoned her at the first sign of trouble. Typical. 

{Y/N} slept for nearly 18 hours straight. When she woke, she saw Sam sitting up on the bed next to her, leaning up on the headboard. He had his chin on his chest, snoring softly. She sat up and the squeaking bed springs woke him up with a start. Sam had his fists out in front of him as he looked around the room searching for the danger he was certain was there. The site made {Y/N} snort before she could stop herself. Then the realization hit him that he had fallen asleep on the job. 

"Sorry {Y/N/N}. I must have dozed off", Sam said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his bandaged hand. "How're you feeling? You slept like the dead." He looked away as he thought about what he had just said and looked back at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry, {Y/N}. I didn't mean...." {Y/N} put her hand up, cutting him off. 

"Please Sam, don't be sorry", {Y/N} whispered. "This has been hard on all of us. Please don't tiptoe around me. I don't think I could handle that. She looked down at her hands in her lap and let out a shuddering breath. She spoke without looking up. "Ya know? Dean told me why he turned into a demon". Sam looked at her in shock. "He said he did it for me!", {Y/N}'s voice broke on the last word. Sam put his hand on her shoulder. He hated to see her in pain.

"We don't have to talk about this right.....", Dean soothed. {Y/N} cut him off again. Her face became serious as she stared up at him.

"No, I think we do", {Y/N} said. " Because you have to understand why Dean chose to do this to himself". Sam nodded and she continued. "He told me that Abbadon was coming after me, to turn me against you and Dean. She wanted revenge. She thought that I was the best way to get it".

"She was right", Sam interjected. "That's the main reason we don't have make connections with the outside world. It creates too many targets". 

{Y/N} nodded then continued. "Dean said that the only way to kill her was to stab her with something called the First Blade and to use it, he had to get that mark that he had on his arm". She looked down at her hands again for a long moment before she continued. "He said that the mark made him crave killing and that some angel killed him to stop it. But the mark brought him back as that demon."

"Did Dean tell you how he found out all of this?" Dean asked. {Y/N} just shook her head tears welling up in her eyes. "It's OK, {Y/N/N}. I'm glad you told me".

"He was trying to protect me Sam!", she sobbed. "Why does everything get so screwed up around me? Am I cursed or something???" Sam threw his arm around her and hugged her tight. He felt so guilty for letting her have this connection to them to begin with. If he had just sent her away to relatives or to the state, none of this would have happened.  
"Hey! Look at me {Y/N}", Sam said firmly. "None of this is your fault and you are NOT cursed. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I shouldn't have let you stay with us. It was irresponsible and reckless". I should have known better". She shook her head frantically at him.

"Sam, if it weren't for you and Dean letting me stay here, I think I would have.........", she trailed off, regretting she had opened her mouth. Sam looked at her, confused. {Y/N} looked away and dean grabbed her chin gently and pulled her face back up to his.

"You think you would have what, {Y/N/N}?", Sam whispered. He held her gaze with his intense stare and she couldn't look away. "It's OK. You can tell me".

"I think I would have killed myself", She finally looked away, ashamed. "I was in a really bad place after my family was killed. Everything I knew was ripped away from me in a second and I was lost. You guys pulled me back from the edge of the cliff I was standing on". She heaved a giant sigh before she turned back to him. "You and Dean became my family. Bobby and Cas too! Even Crowley sorta became the uncle that I never wanted but can't disown!", {Y/N} said that last part with a chuckle. Sam snorted. 

"Yeah, Crowley grows on ya.......like a fungus", Sam replied. They both burst out laughing at the same time. It felt really good for both of them to block out the world, even if it was just for a moment. Their laughter faded and their was an uncomfortable silence hanging over their heads.

"I want to see him, Sam", {Y/N} blurted. "No, I need to see him". Sam cringed. He was expecting that she would ask, but was hoping she wouldn't. She was just that type of person. {Y/N} always faced problems head on. Never buried them. Sam stared at his bandaged hand for a long moment.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, {Y/N/N}?", Sam mumbled. He was begging her with his eyes to say no. But, of course, she didn't. She nodded silently. With a heavy sigh, Sam stood up and walked around the bed. He held his hand out and she took it, holding his hand all the way to Deans room. Thankfully the broken lamp had been cleaned up. She didn't need that reminder. 

"Is he alright?", She asked. Dean looked like he was asleep, but she knew that that wasn't the case. She walked closer and as she did, the anxiety grew. She knew that this Dean would never hurt her, but it looked like the "NEW & IMPROVED" Dean. The one that had hurt her so badly. The one that terrified her. 

"Cas says he's OK", Sam whispered. "He says that Dean's brain has to reboot and that will take some time". The closer she got, the more fear she felt. The effort of pushing that fear away was exhausting. She was sweating and breathing hard through her nose. She was trying very hard not to burst into tears.

{Y/N} reached out and touched his face with a shaking hand. A second later, her hand reared back and she slapped Dean hard across the face. Sam flinched, but didn't move from his spot. He knew she need this. A moment later she slapped him again. Three times in quick succession. After slap number three, she tenderly laid her hand on his cheek again. Hot tears were streaming down her face and she was panting. She spoke so softly that Sam couldn't be sure that she had spoken at all. It could have just as easily been his imagination.

"I forgive you Dean".


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

{Y/N} stood there for a good 10 minutes next to Dean's bed, watching him. He looked so peaceful, like he was asleep. It seemed like years since she was this close to him and he wasn't hurting her in one way or another. The longer she stood there, the more she came to realize that if anyone was gonna fix this mess, it would have to be her.

"Sam, I wanna call a family meeting", {Y/N} stood there with her hand still on Dean's cheek, never looking away from him. When Sam didn't respond right away, she looked back over at him just in time to see the puzzled look on his face

"I'm sorry. A-a what?", Sam stammered. "Did you say a family meeting?" She turned toward Sam and nodded. She took her hand off of Dean's face and moved around the bed to stand in front of Sam. He continued to stare at her, a bit confused. Family meeting? Definitely a new concept. Winchester family meetings when Sam was growing up usually consisted of loading guns and his dad yelling at him and Dean to get their asses in the damn car.

"A family meeting. Me, you, Bobby, and Cas. Right now", {Y/N} said. "I need to ask everyone something and I need to do it before Dean wakes up. Sam searched her eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking. He finally nodded and {Y/N} followed him out of the room. Sam called Bobby and Cas to the library where they all sat at the big rectangular wood table, with {Y/N} at the head. She sat with her head down for a moment to collect her thoughts. Eventually Bobby asked what all this was about and she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I want to forget", {Y/N} said matter-of-factly, looking directly at Cas. Everyone started talking at wants. Sam was protesting that that was too dangerous. Bobby yelled 'WHAT?' at the top of his lungs. And Cas stood up saying he couldn't do that. {Y/N} raised her hand, silencing them. "Dean too". Again they all started shouting at once. "PLEASE LET ME FINISH!", she shouted over the noise and they all fell silent again. She heaved a frustrated sigh before she continued.

"I want my best friend back, but I know that that will never happen as long as we share this trauma". She stared at her hands as she spoke. "And I can't unburn the memories out of my brain. I don't want to be a victim! I just want to be me again!" her voice was thick with emotion and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Me and Dean, neither one of us are strong enough to survive this".

"You don't know what your asking, {Y/N}", Cas growled. "You could lose more than just memories". Cas stared down at his hands, refusing to look at her.

"I do know what I'm asking Cas", {Y/N} said softly. "What do you think this will do to Dean when he wakes up?" She looked around the table at the three men. "Do you think he'll be able to live with himself after what happened?" All three men averted their eyes, staring at different points in the room. "I couldn't call myself his friend if Dean did something to hurt himself and I could have stopped it!", she was almost yelling now. "Could you?" They all hung their heads like children being scolded by their mother.

"If this is what you want, I'm behind you", Sam said. He reached out and squeezed {Y/N}'s hand. "I think it's the best thing for Dean too. I can't lose my brother again". Bobby just shook his head in utter disbelief. He was really having a hard time with this conversation.

"I think I'm surrounded by Idjits!", Bobby groused. "You're all completely nuts!" He stared at the table, deep in thought. Then Bobby reached out and took her other hand. "But I guess I'm just as big an idjit as the rest of you idjits! I'm in". Bobby shot her that old man smile that she loved so much. She smiled back, leaning over to give him a big kiss on the cheek. "We're gonna have to do some work around here, like replacing your bedroom door.

"I think there's one in the storage room", Sam said. "I'll help hang it". Bobby and Sam both stood up and left the room. Cas sat there for a moment just staring at her, before he stood up and moved to the chair closest to her. He just looked at her in bewilderment. It was strange but everyone seemed to be giving her that same look lately.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Cas asked. "If you do this, there is no going back. And there is no guarantee it will even last". {Y/N} nodded standing up from the chair to pace the floor. She walked back and forth behind Cas' chair in a panic.

"I can't live with these memories, Cas!", she yelled grabbing her head in both hands. "I don't want these nightmares anymore! {Y/N} stopped in front of his chair and fell to her knees at his feet. "Please Cas, make them go away! I don't care how long it lasts!" Cas grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her head, staring deep into her wide eyes.

"I will do whatever I can to relieve your pain", Cas said in his gruff voice. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Cas just sat there with his arms out, flabbergasted. He didn't know how to react to emotions or...hugs.

"Thank you Castiel", she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Never saw that one coming, did ya?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

Cas decided to wipe Dean's memories first, as it would be easier to do while he was still unconscious. He pressed 2 fingers to Dean's forehead and white light came from the tips of Cas' fingers and seemed to dissolve into Dean's skin. Cas' eyes were distant and they moved back and forth as he searched Dean's mind for the right memories. It only took him a moment to find them then he closed his eyes, concentrating on the task at hand. His hand glowed even brighter as Cas burned away the toxic memories from Dean's mind. Dean didn't so much as twitch. The glow faded and Cas moved his hand away. "It's done.

"That's all there is to it?", {Y/N} asked in amazement.

"Yes. Although it may feel a little strange", Cas admitted. "Like I'm tickling you brain with a feather. But you won't remember that either. Cas, Sam, and Bobby all followed her to her room. {Y/N} laid down on the bed and the three men stood next it. Cas looked at his feet as he spoke again. "I must ask {Y/N}, could you be pregnant?"

"I don't know", she whispered staring up at the ceiling. She had been trying not to think about that possibility. Cas held his hand over her belly and the palm of his hand glowed as he concentrated. A moment later the glow faded and Cas moved his hand away.

"You are not pregnant", Cas said. {Y/N} sighed in relief. She looked over at Sam and he smiled warmly at her.

"You got a convincing story, Sam?", she asked. She didn't want to wake up and have no idea what was going on and why she was covered in cuts and bruises and why Sam had a broken arm. Sam nodded as he spoke.

"Dean has been sick with a high fever for a week. You and I went to town to the drugstore and were hit by a car as we crossed the street". She smirked at Sam.

"That's the best story you could come up with?, {Y/N} asked chuckling.

"I'm sorry! It's the best I could do on such short notice!", Sam whined as he grinned back at her. She settled back on the pillow and looked nervously up at Cas.

"Don't worry {Y/N}", Cas said softly. It won't hurt. I promise. Just close your eyes and try to relax". She closed her eyes and tried to think about nothing. She let her mind drift as she felt Cas' warm fingers lightly touch her forehead just above her right eyebrow. She felt a light tingling sensation seep from the spot where Cas was touching and move across the top of her head. It settled into a spot at the very top of her head and stayed there. She felt a strange tugging and everything went black.

Cas lifted his hand from {Y/N}'s head and turned to Sam. "I put her into a deep sleep. She will be out until at least tomorrow morning, maybe afternoon. Her mind was very tired. Hopefully Dean will be awake before she is". Sam nodded and sighed. Cas approached Sam and put a hand on the young hunter's shoulder. " I could take your memories of these events as well, if you want", Cas said quietly. Sam smiled, but shook his head.

"No thanks, Cas. I'm not gonna leave Bobby alone with this secret", Sam answered as he looked over at the older hunter. Cas simply nodded and moved to the other side of the room. Sam walked over to Bobby, who was staring down at the young girl. "Are we sure that we're doing the right thing by her Sam?", Bobby whispered. "I just have this sinking feeling this is gonna come back to bite us in the ass". He rubbed a shaking hand down his hagard face.

"I don't know Bobby, but I know what I would want if I were her or Dean", Sam sighed. "The same damn thing". Bobby nodded in defeat. He knew Sam was right. He felt the Sam way. He wouldn't want those memories in his head either. If he could erase the memories he had, he would. But someone had to keep up the lie.

Since Sam had spent the night before with {Y/N}, he decided to spend this night watching over Dean, while Bobby stayed in {Y/N}'s room. They didn't want to leave the two unconscious people alone in case they woke in the night. Sam propped himself up on the headboard just as he had in {Y/N}'s room the night before. He sat there for a long time, just staring into the darkened room, lost in her own thoughts. He was worried about what Dean would remember when he woke. Would this all backfire in there faces? He had to trust that Cas knew what he was doing.

"Sam?", a quiet voice whispered. Sam must have drifted off sometime during the night because he jerked up off the headboard when he heard the voice. Had he dreamed it? Sam fumbled for the switch on the lamp next to him on the night stand. He looked over and Dean was staring at him with tired eyes. "What are you doing in my bed Sam?" Dean looked at him in confusion.

"I uh...you've been sick Dean. You've had a very high fever. It must have broken in the night". Sam looked down at his lap. He couldn't look Dean in the eye as he lied. Dean's gazed shifted to the cast on his arm. "{Y/N} and I went to town to get medicine and we were hit by a car crossing the street. Dean sat bolt upright when Sam said {Y/N}'s name. His eyes flew wide in horror and he jumped from the bed.

"WHAT? IS SHE OK?", Dean roared. He looked down and noticed he was dressed only in his boxers. He ran to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans. Dressing quickly, he ran back to Sam and asked him again. "Well, is she alright?" Sam stood up and grabbed Dean's shoulder with his good hand.

"Calm down Dean! She'll be OK. She has a bad concussion, cuts, and bruises. The doctor said she would probably experience some short term memory loss and would probably sleep until at least late morning or early afternoon tomorrow.", Sam explained. Dean sat down heavily on the bed and sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself!, Dean moaned. Sam sat down next to his brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"This is not your fault Dean!", Sam argued. "It was just bad luck. There was nothing you could have done". Dean hung his head, nodding in defeat. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?", Sam suggested. "You've been sick for a week, Dean. You need the rest". Dean nodded again but, just sat there staring at the wall. "You OK Dean?", Sam asked. His eyes narrowed at Dean, suspicious that his memories might be coming back.

"Yeah, just worried about {Y/N/N}", Dean murmured. "I guess I've started to think of her kinda like a little sister, ya know?" Sam smiled and nodded. He knew how Dean felt. He felt the same way.

{Y/N} was family.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} was only 16 when the Winchesters saved her from the pack of vamps that killed her whole family. She begged them to take her in and let her help them with chores and research. Sam seemed ok with it, Dean, however, took a little longer to warm up to the idea. But, eventually, they grew to be kindred spirits. Until the day that Dean came back from a hunt a VERY different person.  
> WARNING: This story is not a Dub-Con story. If you can't handle RAPE (Non-Con), PLEASE, do not read it.  
> Not cannon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER! YAY!!!!

At 11:27 the next morning {Y/N}'s eyes opened and she looked around the dim room. Bobby was asleep, snoring loudly, in a chair leaning up against the wall and his feet were propped up on the edge of the bed. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. When she turned her head, she felt a strange tugging of the skin below her ear. She reached up and felt a cut there that was scabbed over. Her head throbbed dully and her body felt sore all over.

"Bobby?", {Y/N} called. Bobby nearly fell backwards in the chair when he jerked awake. She snorted quietly and sat all the way up. "What are you doing here? What happened?" Bobby walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He cleared his throat and ran his palm down his scraggly face.

"It's a long story Kiddo", Bobby grumbled. "Dean has been sick for about a week, running a high fever. You and Sam went to town to get medicine and you two were hit by a car". {Y/N}'s eyes bulged out of her head. She tried to get up and Bobby pushed her back down by her shoulders. "WHOA! EASY GIRL!", Bobby growled. "You've got a pretty serious concussion and you've got cuts and bruises all over you. You need to rest. Sam and Dean are alright. Sam's got a broken arm and Dean's fever broke last night". {Y/N} slumped back down on the pillow with a sigh.

Just then Sam stuck his head in the door and smiled when he saw {Y/N} was awake. "Hey, Sweetie!", Sam said. Glad to see you awake! How're you feeling?" She smiled so widely that it looked like the top of her head might fall off. Her beaming smile warmed his heart. Sam walked into the room and sat down on the other side of her bed. She looked away from his face and stared at his arm in concern. "I'm fine {Y/N/N}. Don't worry about me. Are YOU alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache", {Y/N} grumbled. "And my body hurts all over. "I guess now I can truly say that I feel like I got hit by a car!" She chuckled at her own joke. "How's Dean?"

"He's fine", Sam replied. "He's asking the same thing about you". Sam smiled at their concern for each other. "You wanna see him?" {Y/N} nodded frantically, hugging Sam, careful to avoid his broken arm. Sam hugged her back gently.

Dean laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, about to go stir crazy laying in this bed. But, Sam was adamant that he rest. Just as he thought that he couldn't take this anymore, the door swung open slowly. A worried pair of eyes peered at him from around the door and Dean smiled at her.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks!", Dean called out. "Get your little behind over here and give me a hug!" {Y/N} ran through the door and threw herself onto the bed and into his arms. All Dean could do was laugh while she squeezed him around the middle. He pushed her away so he could look at her face. She had bruises all around her eyes and a large one on her jaw. He could see bruises all over her and a cut on her neck under her ear. Dean cringed and hugged her tightly. "No more fights with moving vehicles, OK?

"OK", {Y/N} said, covering her mouth as she giggled. Dean kissed the top of her head gently and she looked up at him with doe eyes. "I'm so glad you're better Dean!" He smiled down at her and she buried her face in his chest again. Dean smiled and just hugged her as long as she wanted.

"I'm glad you're OK too, Kiddo!, Dean said. I feel terrible that you and Sam got hurt because of me". {Y/N} looked up at Dean and frowned. {Y/N} slugged Dean in the arm and Dean yelped and chuckled at the same time. He rubbed his arm in mock pain.

"It's not your fault Dean", she grumbled. "Besides, you'd have done the same for any one of us". Dean just nodded and heaved a sigh of contentment. They sat on Dean's bed for over an hour just chatting. Dean told her about their last hunt chasing that werewolf all over creation. He was a slippery one. She giggled when Dean said that he was almost taken out by a white picket fence that jumped right out in front of him. {Y/N} always had the same story when they got back from a hunt. She just told him how bored she was while they were gone.

Sam stood just outside the door and listened to their conversation. Making sure that neither of them said anything that would make him think that the erasure didn't work. From what he heard, he was confident that Cas had done his job. He turned and walked in knocking on the open door. Dean and {Y/N} both looked up and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back and stepped closer.

"Come here Moose!", {Y/N} said, holding one arm out while the other was still wrapped around Dean's middle. He rolled his eyes at her use of Crowley's nickname for him. He knew what she wanted. Sam sat down on the bed next to her and Dean and the brothers let her hug them tight. Sam was going to enjoy this for however long it lasted. For an hour or a lifetime, it didn't matter.

They were family and you don't give up on family.

**THE END...?**

**Hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfiction story! Please read the sequel to this work call SHATTERED MINDS.**


End file.
